Knocking Master Naruto
by MircThomas19
Summary: There was thought to be only one of the bloodline of Jiro and Teppei but what if there was another successor to that famous line but no one even knew. But Fate had other plans and pretty soon Naruto is going to find himself a master at the art of Knocking which can led to heights never thought possible. Just watch him rise. NaruHinaHanabi Lemons later on
1. The Exciting Beginning of a New Life

Knocking Master Naruto

The Exciting Beginning of a New Life

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

In the beginning, there was Earth. Home to any ordinary animal including humans who soon rose to the top of the world with their minds that brought out various inventions and knowledge. Then that day had caused everything to change forever.

A Meteor of a stone that will never be understood, only that it contained a strange type of cell that soon gave birth to a race of jellyfish where it grew natural to the atmosphere and seas of Earth. They were then called the Gourmet Jellyfish and they were then studied by one man. His name was Acacia. He saw that these cells interacting with every predator that tried to eat the jellyfish but the sea creature will just regenerate and keep swimming in the ocean; every single organism that fed on the jellyfish had improved and enhanced beyond normal limits.

After risking his life for more knowledge, Acacia injected some of those cells into his own body despite seeing a good number of those predators who tried to gain power but were on the unfortunate side of the stick and instead died. But Acacia didn't die, instead he became a superhuman, with abilities that even the ones closest to him will never reveal. Only that Acacia became the king of what was called the Gourmet World.

It was said that the Gourmet World was created along with the Gourmet Cells in the Gourmet Jellyfish. When the meteor landed, it dug all the way to the core of Earth. As a result, 70% of the landscape of Earth had turned and evolved into a different one entirely. It became hellish, with unpredictable and dangerous weather by the influence of the meteor; that was to be unfortunate for Humans because they were the only thing unaffected and the animals also evolved into monsters that make the Gourmet World their home and backyard included. The food also were improved and over 30,000 ingredients were created and born, either animal or plant. But that never created peace,

Instead it caused a war among the humans for the ownership of such fabulous food that went on for a century. That is until Acacia appeared to every leader involved in the war and shared just one single dish with them. He called it GOD and declared it to the ultimate dish, the apex and source of all ingredients in the world. The shear taste of the dish was enough to allow everyone to see what will happen if the war still went on; they will never enjoy the great dishes and tastes and no ever will. As a result, the attacks stopped and the leader had successfully created peace; the war that went on for a century had been stopped by one man and one dish.

But that man still wasn't immortal so he decided to raise successors with Gourmet Cells as powerful as his and train him in his way. Instead he had gotten three students who had become feared and powerful in their own right. One of them led the right path to create an organization to protect all ingredients and document even more. Another actually fallen from grace and suffered under the ultimate anger and grief; he created his own organization this one to rule over the all the ingredients including GOD.

You see, Gourmet Cells can enhance a living being to super being with extraordinary powers but there were still limits. There are the generic barriers which halt the growth of the Gourmet Cells but that is where the ingredients come in; their effect on the holders of Gourmet Cells is that the cells are super activated, enough to push through those barriers. Acacia had eight of those supreme ingredients each with their own power that only eating the first one can be able to eat the next and the next over again. It was called an Full course, the greatest achievement to any Gourmet Hunter and Acacia's one was the most difficult of all; The Hors d'Oeuvre CENTER, the salad AIR, the soup PAIR, the fish dish ANOTHER, the meat dish NEWS, the main dish GOD, the desert EARTH, and the drink ATOM. All of these ingredients can enhance those super beings near godlike in power.

But his students were not interested in obtaining those ingredients and instead went off on their own after Acacia disappeared, rumored to be dead. And one of them happened to be a hunter himself who became known as 'Wild Beast' after being called Jiro or Second Son by Acacia; it was from him that he was granted increased strength, speed, durability, reflexes and also superhuman longevity that allowed him to live for five hundred years. But he was also known by another nick name; 'Knocking Master' Jiro. His skill was never second best and he could use any type of Knocking perfectly no matter how dangerous or complicated it maybe. And the best part was that he had a grandson too who had his blood and Gourmet Cells as well so that young man under the name Teppei were shown to be the successor to one of the three most powerful people in the world.

But let me ask you, what if there was another successor? One who never knew and neither did his family. But all that is about to end and he will honor his great ancestor's name and power. That successor is an underdeveloped boy who was shunned and neglected by his village of Shinobi; and with him our story begins.

XXXXX

Konogakure no Yoko, of the country called the Elemental Nations that were not afflicted with the IGO or International Gourmet Organization. That is because of their pride and their own version of the Gourmet Cells called Chakra which allowed a Shinobi who uses it to control the elements, summon massive beasts from faraway places to their aid and even control their functions and those of their surroundings. This one was to be the best and strongest of the villages that were like a mix of olden Shinobi type culture with power lines and telephones to be used.

Still it is in one of the dirtier places in this 'majestic' village. That was where a little boy was crunching on the way of an alleyway with the look of fear and dread on his face that had sun blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and whisper marks that were very realistic birthmarks. "N-no don't/ I don't want to die."

"Pitiful, the great Kyubi Demon is begging for life." A crazed and homicidal man was staring down on the boy. "I will become a hero for showing the world who you really are. A coward who is just wanting to kill everyone but you demon are not going to do it at all while I am killing you."

"I don't want to hurt anyone! I am not a demon! What don't you listen!?" The boy shouted before he was silenced by a harsh slap on the face.

"Shut it demon with your lies. I will kill you and become the hero I should be because everyone else is too cowardly to do what I am about to do." The man raise his weapon, an axe that was laced with poison that never affected his hand that was being covered by a black tight glove.

But then Fate showed up in a very mysterious way, the boy then launched his arm into the man's chest while not knowing what he was doing in his sadness and fear. "I am not a demon!" That caused a lot of impact as the man never moved from that spot and even looked like he was in pain but the boy was not done. "You are not a hero! Heroes don't kill!" The boy just pressed his appendages into the man's body caused the same impacts in different places. "You were be a bad man! A criminal for killing a boy like me! I am a human like you and I am not a monster!" The boy then went into a position that cause the man to sign before falling to the ground, a sad sack of broken bones.

Before the boy who cry about what he had done against with his body not listening to his mind when he heard clapping from behind. The boy turned to see an old man that was as short as he was with raggedy clothes and a sake saucer in his hand. His hair was gray like the stuff the boy found in a waster bin this morning in the shape of a pompadour. And on his back was a large container like where they stored wine and the stuff that made all those men attack the boy for what the latter has always seen.

"*hiccup* that was impressive young boy. I have never met anyone who performed that style of Knocking in their youth." The old man made no sense so the boy asked,

"What do you mean by…'Knocking'? Is that some kind of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu? What is it and are there other types of it?" The boy was as energetic as any other his age of five which made the old man chuckle.

"Sure little boy and I know every single one of them that can be used. That is how good I am and I dare say that I only see such potential in my adorable grandson before." The boy was excited by the very second as the old man talked him down for a change. Then the boy did something that no other five year old boy will ever do; he went on his knees and begged as if meeting an enraged lord and hoping to calm him down.

"Please teach me then. I hate it here and I hate that I am weak to defend myself. Please train me in your arts! I will train hard to learn as I can! Please accept me!" That boy was like a desperate man and the old geezer chuckled again.

"Only if you listen, clean after yourself and be able to catch up with me. I could use another one to learn my arts." The old man answered and the boy cheered to the very heavens themselves and from that day onward, no one had ever seen the blonde kid; they knew him by his pranks that were annoying as his bright orange jumpsuit that did no one justice.

XXXXX

Seven years later, Konoha was quiet with no more pranks happening which actually got everyone on edge so hard that even mice can scare the cats and hardcore Shinobi. But that wasn't the problem. In a dark alleyway, there was some disgusting; two young girls of different ages were being held at knife point by a bunch of thugs who looked on them with bloodthirsty and lustful eyes.

"This pathetic small one maybe as flat as a dashboard but if we keep it then we will have her as our personal slut all the way to actually being a girl. She is disgrace for us to break." One of them taunted the girls who seemed to share bright white eyes with no irises. The others laughed manically as they could picture their revolting ideas of fun.

"Come one I am tried to waiting, I say that we get started right about now." The one who was close to the taller and older girl started to get even closer, too much for her sake as she tried to scream through gaga and break out of her bindings to no avail. That is until there was the sound of something screeching through the air and that same bandit fell to the ground like a dropped sack of potatoes.

"I finally come back and yet I see that thugs are doing what they want without the police actually knowing. They are the ones pathetic to talk loud about public safety and I see nothing of it." In the shadows that covered the alleyway like a dark cloak was a young man who stood nearly as tall as the bandits. When he approached them closer with a gadget that was handheld device with twin sharp steel needles on end, he shown to be wearing a heavy trench clock and bore a scar on each of his cheeks that made like whisker marks that were so sharp that had miniature teeth or claw marks. The rest of his attire was something of an adventure novel, with a gray undershirt, long hair that was wild that reached to the back of his kneecaps and blue pants with jagged ends near the feet that had sandals on.

The girls were confused to why someone like him was helping them and were feeling a little warm around the cheeks at his dashing appearance despite the circumstances upon them. The bandits however were a different story, they knew who he was and were white and pale about it. "W-why is someone like you doing in this village?" One of the tried to be bold and instead saw the young man's fingers in front of his eyes before he could see nothing as his head was missing.

"I have nothing to answer to scum like yourself." He said cruelly to the other bandits and including the headless body that dropped to the ground as if a tree with an animal on top. The bandits couldn't ask anymore, this was the genuine article of a feared hunter and bounty hunter at that.

"D-don't go a-any further!" The bandits tried to save their skin by rounding up their hostages and captured prey to use them as meat shields. "You will have to kill too to get us! You will never do that to~!" That same bandit tried to act in control when he felt numb and limp and fell to the ground.

Pretty soon the other bandits fell as well. The young man then released the girls from their bindings and gaga, allowing them to recover and take in a huge breath from the experience; and in the brink of the moment, they latched onto them like lost children to their found mother or father in this case.

"T-thank you b-but why d-did Ko-san c-come for u-u-us?" One of them, the older girl, tried to say in her remaining fear and fright that caused her broken voice.

"Maybe he is the one I found drunk out of his mind at the nearest Dango Shop I passed." The young man said to the gasps of the girls and then chuckling from another of the bandits.

"Yeah you got us. We have drugged that bodyguard's drink and that idiot never saw it coming which made it easier to get the girls for ourselves if it weren't for you, Knock~." The young man silenced him lie the second bandit to fall.

"You have said enough in the presence of precious girls like them. I couldn't let you in your self-righteous mind do what you wanted to them." He said to second headless bandit today like he was expecting the dead bandit to hear it. "Sorry you had to see all that but they were scum who thought you were different than toys to be broken on the first day they steal them. They make you look like the better crowd to hang out with." The young man comforted them with a bright smile that had caused them to blush despite their earlier fright after seeing murder with as much as an eye batting.

"Thank you again mister." The younger girl said, "My name is Hanabi Hyuga and this is my big sister Hinata Hyuga, the heir to the Hyuga Clan." This little one called Hanabi seemed more confident than Hinata but that was never a problem for a man like him.

"Nice to meet you all and a pleasure to know you two girls. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the successor to my teacher, the original Knocking Master Jiro. I am also known as the Scum Beater as a bounty hunter while the 'Beast Whisper' as a Gourmet Hunter." The young man introduced himself as Naruto who had come a long way since he had meant that short old man in the alleyway all those years ago.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Hey everyone! I am pushing myself again after mowing my house's entire lawn under the near 90s degrees with the sun not behind any clouds. I had to take too showers in one day when I just do one. It was worth it because I was tired of waiting for a day where it was cool and the grass was dry.**

 **I have thought of this while practicing for a project in summer class so it is now very late as I complete this chapter. Please be mindful hat I am tired and cannot think clear like that when I am tired. Just tell me what you think and I will try my best to keep it up along with the rest of the stories. Have a good evening and hoped you had a good weekend!***


	2. Academy and Impressions

Knocking Master Naruto

Academy and Impressions

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Knocking Master Naruto,_

" _Yeah you got us. We have drugged that bodyguard's drink and that idiot never saw it coming which made it easier to get the girls for ourselves if it weren't for you, Knock~." The young man silenced him lie the second bandit to fall._

 _"You have said enough in the presence of precious girls like them. I couldn't let you in your self-righteous mind do what you wanted to them." He said to second headless bandit today like he was expecting the dead bandit to hear it. "Sorry you had to see all that but they were scum who thought you were different than toys to be broken on the first day they steal them. They make you look like the better crowd to hang out with." The young man comforted them with a bright smile that had caused them to blush despite their earlier fright after seeing murder with as much as an eye batting._

 _"Thank you again mister." The younger girl said, "My name is Hanabi Hyuga and this is my big sister Hinata Hyuga, the heir to the Hyuga Clan." This little one called Hanabi seemed more confident than Hinata but that was never a problem for a man like him._

 _"Nice to meet you all and a pleasure to know you two girls. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the successor to my teacher, the original Knocking Master Jiro. I am also known as the Scum Beater as a bounty hunter while the 'Beast Whisper' as a Gourmet Hunter." The young man introduced himself as Naruto who had come a long way since he had meant that short old man in the alleyway all those years ago._

"Did you hear?" That was to be the start of the gossip that had shot through the village like wildfire in a thick forest. There were rumors spouting like weeds in a garden but these were not just talked about in meeting rooms, pubs, bars or restaurants. This was in a classroom in the Shinobi Academy where children are raised to be ready to become a Shinobi; yet it will seem that I t was more like an academy to become historians and merchants.

"Yes, that Hinata-chan and her little sister were attacked by bandits and were about to be raped! Oh how I wish that I was them being saved by that dashing and handsome hero~!" See what I mean, instead of potential and hardcore Kunoichi, the academy actually allows the female students become swallow and obsessed fan girls; they only worry about their makeup and dream of being in fairy tales they call Shinobi life. But lets the gossip do the talking for now,

"I tell you that I had the worse type of alarm clock this morning." Another of the girls said with a yawn as proof. "It was someone yelling at someone else about being a failure and irresponsible."

"That will be Hiashi Hyuga. Head of the Hyuga Clan and father to Hinata and her little sister Hanabi." Yet another girl who was the best at remembering the Shinobi clans out of the girls answered. "He probably was angry at Ko-san, Hinata's bodyguard."

"Yeah. I will too since this 'bodyguard' did a _swell job_ of protecting Hinata and her younger sister." The first girl added with a hint of sarcasm in the end that the other girls giggled at; all except for one.

"T-that is n-not funny." Hinata herself could hear this gossip for miles away. "H-he y-yelled at us t-too." Sadly, that will be correct. When Hinata and Hanabi returned with the still drunk Ko-san and after hearing the verbal beat for the latter, they were also yelled at by their father who said it was disgraceful that they had been captured so easily; like he is expecting an academy student and her three year younger sister to take on bandit that were bigger than they were.

Before any of the girls tried to laugh at Hinata like they always did, something had cut through the short silence like a hot knife through butter. "What do you mean you want to enroll? That was all over years ago!" Eyes from inside the classroom saw a boy about their age arguing with a Shinobi outside the room.

"I am a traveler and I wanted to join this village and become one of its Shinobi but I am only twelve. I need to enter the Academy to do so. End of story." Hinata brighten up when she both recognized the boy based on his attire that still retained his trench coat but this time, he had a brunt orange shirt underneath with gray pants but still retained his spiky blonde hair and Shinobi style Sandals.

"I am sorry boy but we have our own rules and they say that late comers can enroll in the Academy. This bunch of students only have one year left before striving for graduation; that won't be fair if we just let someone get the short end of the stick." That same Shinobi retorted professionally until he found a scroll in his face.

"Yeah but the one who wrote that rule also wrote this. It will change your mind." The boy sure was confident and smirked when the Shinobi looked at the scroll's content; that same man sighed in defeat,

"Fine. But no more freebies for all those who think they could get the same right." The boy nodded and entered the classroom. The girls were just gaping about how handsome he seemed to be while the boys found him to be cool like an action hero from their favorite novels. That when that man noticed someone familiar,

"Hello Hinata. Nice to see you looking so good." That set everyone on track as the latest student walked up to the seat that no one seemed to want because it was next to Hinata; this boy sure did want it.

"G-good day N-naruto-san." That proves it; that dashing hero from yesterday is now in the room and is going to learn with them; the girls no longer were bothered by the late enrolling while the boys were only half that much, they still didn't lie that a boy got to skip the two years of boring lectures.

"Is this seat taken?" Hinata violently shook her head so Naruto chuckled in amusement when he sat down right next to her; the poor girl had to keep herself from fainting with a red blushing face. Then the doors opened up again to show another Shinobi with the one that refused to let in Naruto.

"Good morning class!" His name was Iruka Umino and he was wondering why his students had become silent without him using his infamous big head when he is angry. He also noticed that there was another student that he didn't recognize and looked to his colleague who showed the same scroll that Naruto had showed him. That last one was Mizuki, who secretly has a hatred for Iruka and for what believes to be the one who tried to harm his village, Naruto Uzumaki.

But before any of them could say anything else, the instructors felt something fall on them. It turned out to be birdseed, someone had laid a trap for the instructors to trigger a bucket filled with that stuff and release it on themselves. But who did it under such short notice? Then they noticed that Naruto was the only one with a smirk on his face and that the blonde made his way to a nearby window, "Did you do this Naruto!?" Iruka demanded but instead of apologizing, Naruto sighed once again.

"If I did it was for your good and everyone else's." Naruto said and since no one got his point, "If you got caught in it that means that you are letting your guard down on purpose. I never met a ninja who will do that and actually live to see another day. Besides, how else am I supposed to improve on sneakiness and trap making. No one will ever let me do it on the local animals." Naruto said as he opened the window he reached sooner or later. He then whistled a tone which called in a passing flock of birds!

"AAH!"

"EEK!"

"Get them off of me!"

The students panicked when the birds entered the room and Naruto only sighed again; seriously, if they do this in a ridiculous situation like this then the embarrassment they place for Shinobi has just doubled. Only Hinata tried to stay calm since she saw that Naruto was not worried the least; add the fact that the birds are ignoring the screaming students for the bird feed all over the instructors.

"Will you please handle this Naruto-kun?" Hinata said and Naruto finally smiled,

"Sure will Hinata-chan and you will like to watch carefully because this is my real power outside Ninjutsu." Naruto said and Hinata tried to follow his word but it was difficult going over her blush after hearing her brush address her name with an affectionate honorific. Naruto then reached for his pocket and took out a strange device similar to the one he used yesterday as well as some kind of sphere that he threw in the direction of the instructors that struggled under the birds.

When the sphere landed on the ground, it burst with some light that made everyone dizzy for some reason but it also caused the birds to move around the room, flying in an irregular and violent pattern. " **Knocking Rife – Hard Type**." That was to be the second time that Hinata had heard the word 'knocking' but then Naruto used those gadgets in rapid succession until he halted in his barrage of needles that were so thing and moved so fast that Hinata was only able to see; it had something to do with her special eyes.

When Naruto did stop his strange assault with his gadgets, every single one of the bird flock were on the ground twitching and shaking kind of like that student who had to face Naruto's strange technique from before; to Hinata, she had seen this the other day with the bandits. The others just stared at the stunned and paralyzed birds before looking back at Naruto had had a smirk that threatened to tear his face off the whole time.

XXXXX

"Knocking?" that was to be the word that described everyone's confusion including the teachers once they finally got Naruto to open up on what had happened (they had to allow Hinata beg for it though). Naruto smirked and then got out of his chair for everyone see him starting to open his trench coat; the girls were about to brace since they thought Naruto was stripping. Instead they were agape once they saw the insides of the coat that was filled with various handheld guns and other gadgets.

"You like them? They are my bad boys. Always there to kickass and always when I need them." Naruto presented himself for all those eyes scanning his gear and wondering what they could do. "Still I may know what they do, I am still an amateur."

"Bullshit! We know you found Hinata and her baby sister before they were going to be raped and you handled all those bandits while being what eleven?" One of the students was more like the brash type, named Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba! Manners!" Iruka was quick to expand his head size to scare the brash boy into submission; still he could figure out why the little white puppy in Kiba's hood whimpered, that never happened Iruka silenced his students. There was nothing in the room that could have caused it but Iruka just didn't notice the image of a fearsome fox monster that seemed to originate from Naruto. "Still he does have good point." Iruka then brought his own point. "If what you say in true than just powerful is your master Naruto?"

"Powerful enough to be one of the three most powerful men outside the Elemental Nations. But Seven years was only enough of the basics, it will be a while before I even get as close him or his grandson." Naruto answered but then another male student decided to be a little bold to say this,

"So he is an old geezer who can't teach anything that well if the basics took seven years. I bet that he was so ugly that you stayed away from him most of the time like the women out there." He stopped to see Naruto right front of him while the others in surprised that the blonde moved so fast.

"Sorry I can't hear you." Naruto said with the smile of a madman. The poor boy was stupid and naïve enough to believe it.

"I said that your master is a useless ugly old man!" That boy wanted to be heard got on the seat but that was what Naruto wanted as the blonde readied himself in a position that no one recognized, not even the instructors.

"That is what I thought you said and now…" Naruto moved in a subtle way that left the boy stuck in confusion before the blonde moved again but his voice was sharper. " **Impact Knocking…Medium**!" Naruto stabbed his hand into the boy's stomach and launched the student into the ceiling from which that boy feel to the ground from, twitching and complaining about his stomach hurting.

"Naruto! I would suggest refraining from attacking your fellow students!" Iruka knew who was at fault but he wanted the blonde to realize that if he kept it up, the blonde will get more enemies than friends. But Naruto just signed,

"Relax Sensei. That move barely did as much damage as a simple stomach pain and it didn't have much power in it. He will start moving to the nurse's office in a few minutes." Naruto said but as he went down to his seat, he stopped and glared at everyone else including Hinata. "But be mindful that my worst yet will to paralyze every single one in here that will last for a whole week while I will leave you all to starve to death.

That hit its mark and for the rest of the day and boring lecture, no one event tried to get on Naruto's bad side. Hinata just inched to his hand hoping that he won't be offended at least by the gesture; it took a whole hour at the speed her hand was moving before Naruto by reflex grabbed it with his own hand. Hinata then struggled to keep her blush under control; she did have a crush on the blonde years ago and being saved by him along with her sister had increased that crush tenfold, she wanted to at least be Naruto's friend after seeing how Hanabi had a crush on Naruto as well.

After the classroom lecture, it was time for the accuracy test to see just how many Shuriken and Kunai the students can hit the target with. When it was Naruto's turn, he shocked his instructors when he hit instead of the bull's-eye, the various pressure points on a human body that can paralyze as well as Knocking but more lethal. Of course the teachers had to keep the students who were taunting Naruto about being a 'poor shot' and explain that Naruto actually got a perfect score by undermining the true purpose of this test.

Then there was the Taijutsu test and of course, Naruto had to cut it short when he only used his fingers on a pressure point that caused Mizuki to collapse paralyzed; it was supposed to be like the Hyuga's Juken or Gentle Fist which also does the same. They had to believe Hinata's voice saying that Naruto never used any chakra since she was the only one to tell with her bloodline called the Byakugan or White Eye can see Chakra and it being used in Ninjutsu.

Finally there was the other part of the Taijutsu test which pits the students against one and another. Then Iruka said, "The next match will be Sasuke Uchiha and…"

"I want Naruto!" That same and annoying voice belonging to a certain duck rear black hair boy had squeaked into the air and Naruto laughed at that.

"Thanks but I don't swing that way. I am straight and prefer the female types." Naruto said while winking at Hinata who looked away embarrassed with herself but actually blushing harder and smiling at what Naruto had said to her; only Naruto can get a girl more interested in him while humiliating one of his classmate who self-proclaimed himself as Naruto's rival.

"Anyway. The battle will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka wanted to break the silence that everyone was trying to hold in their urge to laugh for some reason. When the fighters were in the arena, Sasuke decided to get the first move and show everyone that he is still the best student in the Academy.

Instead Naruto caught that wuss punch with a disapproval look on his face. "The Interceptor Fist? You really did get born in the Uchiha Clan but you don't have your Bloodline yet so how are you expecting it to work?" Naruto said to taunt Sasuke who then felt an incredible pain in his torso. "Don't tell me that you are done after that light punch I made?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke indeed got up with only a few bruising with a major one where Naruto hit with a 'light punch'. "You think that you can just waltz in and steal my deserved spot as Rookie of the Year? You have another thing coming!" Naruto just shook his head, he already explained why he enrolled in the academy late and it wasn't even related to what Sasuke accused him of.

"If that is what you are fighting for then this match will be no different than a school brawl and I am not interested in those examples of wasting time and potential." Naruto said as he dodged the various stabs and punches tried by Sasuke to at least hit the blonde.

"Then quit! Leave everything to me and including that girlfriend of yours! I will take good care of her and the rest of the useless sluts who call themselves Kunoichi." That last one was supposed to be silent, something that only Naruto will hear but Hinata did so anyways. She then had nightmares in the middle of the day after those bandits from yesterday and all the things they would have done if Naruto never showed up. Her painful daydreams was enough to get everyone's attention; they were not looking at Sasuke with neither envy nor love for some reason.

"In that case Uchiha-Teme…" Naruto was now acting in the way that Sasuke wanted the blonde too but pretty soon, the former will regret it. "I will not hold back! **Impact Knocking…Well Done**!" Naruto went on a frenzy just like seven years ago, before he met the man who will train him in places not known to any Shinobi in order to expand and hone his potential. All those hits paralyzed the pressure points over and over while increasing the total number of damage hits on Sasuke's body.

Sasuke then feel to his knees, unable to do anything in his pain. "Sasuke is unable to battle! Naruto wins!" Instead of boos like Naruto had thought he would get, instead cheers filled the air and Naruto felt whole, the kids his age were already welcoming him. But those cheers had another effect altogether on another person who had to listen to all that.

Sasuke was trembling both outside and inside as he saw Naruto walk of the stage with everyone cheering him on. He felt like those cheers should be on him winning over the blonde. All those feelings had awakened something locked genetically. His eyes turned red with a black tomoe in each emerging along with the rest of the stuff; his chakra system became agitated and wild until Sasuke felt like he could move again but he still didn't get up on his feet.

"Congratulations Sasuke." The boy looked up to see Naruto still looking down on him like his eyes evolving was nothing to him. "You freed yourself from my Knocking and awakened your bloodline after half of your life late. But now you are exhausted and can barely stand, all that stuff makes no difference." And just like that, Naruto turned his back on Sasuke who was raging inside at this humiliation and couldn't take it anymore.

"DIE!" Sasuke ignored the shocked and protesting crowds while taking out a Kunai from his jacket and charged at Naruto with it and the intent to kill the blonde. When the kunai reached its mark, buried in Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke thought that he had the advantage over the blonde but instead.

"You are a hundred years too late from killing me Sasuke." Naruto then ignored the kunai in his back and took out a Knocking Gun from his jacket and struck both shoulders with it. "Boys, you will never ask for steroids after this and you girls will always have fun in bed with your boyfriends using this as well." Naruto said until his body expanded in a hurry, making his upper body large in proportion to his legs but still held up his new body weight. Then Sasuke felt like he and his kunai were repelled by the transformation; the Uchiha could only watch in shock as the 'wound' he caused had cleared up in only seconds. "Now it is official Sasuke. I will treat you to one of my real moves."

Sasuke tried to prepare himself with his Sharingan and saw that Naruto reeled his newly enlarged arm. " **Impact Knocking…** " Sasuke knew that too well and tried to get out of blast range but instead made himself in the air, vulnerable to Naruto's other arm. " **Rare**! (1)"

What happened next was like a tree hit him, Sasuke was launched in the air by a paralyzing force that also did medium damage surprisingly. The force was enough to cause Sasuke to be tired up in the boundaries to the fighting arena, Naruto just dodged the ones coming from his behind. Sasuke was buried in rubble and under a broken tree or two. "And stay down." Naruto said while powering down to his normal form much to the silent displeasure of the female crowd.

After the match, it was time for the day at the Academy to end and the students to go home. But that is now what the student populous had in mind. When Naruto went for his new home granted as by the Hokage along with the later enrollment into the academy, he sensed that he was being followed. When the blonde turned, he saw nearly every student in the academy staring at him. "What is it?" Naruto sighed, preparing for what is going to be his answer.

"We want to know if it is possible to learn 'Knocking'." One of them spoke of the others as they all nodded.

"We want to do what you did with yourself in that match." Another said and Naruto could see that was to be the truth.

"If you want to learn under me, then it will be 300 ryo each." Naruto said being a businessman or something, they all just wanted to know why there is a fee for the lessons.  
Hey, I need money to pay my bills and any of these bad boys cost at least 20,000 Ryo average." Now the crowd was getting nervous and unsure about this when Naruto went on, "Don't worry about not having one of your own. I was going to get into a side business in selling them to the rest of the village. It is about time that we actually connect to the other civilizations out there in the big world. Any questions?"

After a moment of silence, each of the students took out some bills and coins from their pockets. "Just one." One of the students started to answer when,

"When do we begin!?" They all said in unison which made Naruto smile; to any eye even that of academy students. Naruto may be blessed by the gods and sent to this village in this era to spread their blessings.

End of Chapter 2

 ***WOW! I never thought that I will have so many likes and follows after just the first chapter. I am getting better with every story. Thanks a lot for it and I had the info for this chapter still in my head so I wanted to put it all down before it is all forgotten.**

 **Also I learned that Jurassic World had finally answered our prayers after ten years of 'development hell'. It even broken a lot of records with its box office during its weekend. For example, no other movie had earned over 500,000$ during its weekend. Pretty impressive and since there is finally a seventh Star wars film also after ten years of waiting, everyone hopes it do better. I will just wait and see what happens like the rest of us, enjoy them both everyone!***

 **I have noticed and looked up Teppei's impact knocking moves, they both are named after the graduations of meat cooking. The only thing missing was 'Rare'. So I hope it is good enough.**


	3. Life Improvement

Knocking Master Naruto

Life Improvement

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Knocking Master Naruto,_

 _After the match, it was time for the day at the Academy to end and the students to go home. But that is now what the student populous had in mind. When Naruto went for his new home granted as by the Hokage along with the later enrollment into the academy, he sensed that he was being followed. When the blonde turned, he saw nearly every student in the academy staring at him. "What is it?" Naruto sighed, preparing for what is going to be his answer._

 _"We want to know if it is possible to learn 'Knocking'." One of them spoke of the others as they all nodded._

 _"We want to do what you did with yourself in that match." Another said and Naruto could see that was to be the truth._

 _"If you want to learn under me, then it will be 300 ryo each." Naruto said being a businessman or something, they all just wanted to know why there is a fee for the lessons._

 _Hey, I need money to pay my bills and any of these bad boys cost at least 20,000 Ryo average." Now the crowd was getting nervous and unsure about this when Naruto went on, "Don't worry about not having one of your own. I was going to get into a side business in selling them to the rest of the village. It is about time that we actually connect to the other civilizations out there in the big world. Any questions?"_

 _After a moment of silence, each of the students took out some bills and coins from their pockets. "Just one." One of the students started to answer when,_

 _"When do we begin!?" They all said in unison which made Naruto smile; to any eye even that of academy students. Naruto may be blessed by the gods and sent to this village in this era to spread their blessings._

Ever since showing his gear and setting an example of Sasuke being more arrogant than actually skilled to the other students, he had trained them for half a year like he promised; they had gotten half of the basics down since Knocking is still a very complicated art. Meanwhile, Naruto had successfully opened a business for selling his Knocking Guns to the Academy Students who had benefited financially from the Hokage allowing them to take the D-rank missions which can be done by the dozen in one day straight.

That soon gave way to his own shop where Naruto made more Knocking guns with the connections outside the Elemental Nations; they have good delivery skills that required only the location in order to work. The adults were just amazed with the tools and with Naruto using a Henge into the appearance of a shop owner from Naruto's experience with them kicking him out of their stores years ago. The prices were high but the merchandise never failed and no one complained since it was only fair for something of great usefulness to have a huge price in order to pay for the hardware and materials needed to make it; it took a lot longer to tell that to the academy students than to the adults who were mature enough to see it through.

But there was something else that Naruto selling to the public. To everyone's shock and women's awe, Naruto was able to make what he called 'Anti-rape Seals' from Fuinjutsu or the art of Sealing; it was a real branch of Ninjutsu that was nearly forgotten but Naruto pulled that miracle off by reminding everyone that the sealing scrolls and explosive notes are Fuinjutsu as well. It also took another incident of which a customer had used the seal and was attacked by bandits on a mission; the seal actually saved her from being raped and the effects shocked the bandits long enough for her to make her escape. When she found the store again and met the shop owner, she revealed to be a major gossiper and kissed Naruto on the cheek for selling her such a wonderful gift to any woman; like she said, her gossiping skills had spread the word about this seal which caused business to boom especially with the woman. Under a couple of weeks, every single woman, virgin and married, young and old, and they each paid a handsome amount of money them all.

Still Naruto had to take in a huge risk since it was becoming almost impossible to lead the double life of an Academy student and a shop owner whose open hour's conflict with the Academy hours. When all his female customers saw his real face, a miracle had happened and they all just adored him for his young but cute face while not even rejecting him as a blonde or his birthmarks. This was something that Naruto could only dream off and he silently shed his tears that after all those years of suffering and training are finally begun to pay off.

Now it was the weekend, no Academy and business was slow enough to take some relaxing time. Naruto was just remembering that day when he finally returned to Konoha on the word of his master. Knocking Master Jiro, despite in retirement, was still as powerful as ever and Naruto truly is not enough to defy him. It felt like yesterday despite being in the village for half a year.

 _Flashback: Six months ago,_

 _"Why do I have to go back here Master?" An unpleased Naruto sulked his way to keep up with Jiro who was the same as he was seven years ago; a short old man with clothes in rags and face blushing from the sake he drinks eight days a week. "I mean that I am hated there and seven years of absence will just ruin their good mood."_

 _"*hiccup* none of that Naru-chan." Jiro said through his drunken stupor, "Ichi-kun chose you as a representative between IGO and Konohagakure. *hiccup* and are you still going to say 'no' to him?" Jiro was there to listen to his old friend and fellow apprentice as the president and founder of IGO tell Naruto about the news._

 _"Fine." Naruto was not cowardly, just saw Ichiryu or the President of IGO fight; both he and Jiro can only fight equally, not one having the advantage over the other. It sucks that Jiro is an old and drunken geezer just knows just what to gain the advantage over the blonde and Naruto couldn't do anything about it. "Here we are." While they were talking, they covered so much distance in their walk and they didn't notice for their superhuman endurance. They finally spotted the gates of Konoha._

 _"Halt!" Izumo, of the gate guards said in profession. "Names and reasons for wanting passage into Konoha please." Naruto could have taken out a passport but since it was made outside the Elemental Nation, it won't be much of use here than there. Instead, he took out a scroll and showed it to Izumo._

 _"Read it." Naruto then paused for dramatic effect, "You know how to read right?" That got under Izumo's skin and the gate guard grabbed it with force from Naruto's hand. After a few minutes of reading it, he sighed._

 _"Go right in." Izumo looked to his partner and said. "Hokage's scroll. Can't do a thing about it." They both just relaxed and went back to their duties as the 'Eternal Gate Guards' since they were denied of a promotion to a higher rank of Shinobi which always promises of a better life. That just sucks._

 _Meanwhile, everyone in the village was wondering about their visitors, they were already talking out loud uncalled for things about them, like what were they doing in their village; it was terrible for this village that talks so loud about welcoming anyone that comes behind their walls and also about friendship and bonds. Soon the two reached one of the tallest towers in Konoha, where the Hokage had his office and does his paperwork._

 _The Hokage's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi of the Sarutobi clan known for their skill in staff techniques and controlling fire and earth, almost to the point of creating lava. Yet the clan was reduced to only him, his son, grandson and a few others after war wiped the others of the map. And Hiruzen was supposed to be in retirement after choosing his successor but that same man had to be killed not a few years after becoming the Fourth Hokage so Hiruzen had to take over. From his paperwork that never ends, he heard the door being knocked on. "Enter."_

 _The door opened but not his secretary that sorts out the intruders from the guest, instead it was the duo who just arrived and while Hiruzen didn't know the old man, "Naruto!" Ignoring the papers flying in the wind, Hiruzen raced and hugged the boy who was now taller than he was; it seemed that when we get older, we get shorter for sure._

 _"Hey Gramps. I see you actually missed me unlike the others." Naruto still had a grudge against the village that deep. Hiruzen sighed as he got more professional, there is no telling who is watching and making plans to rid of the Hokage; every single one in history had enemies that want them dead and will do anything they can whatever it will be seen as an accident or not._

 _"It is still nice to see Naruto-kun but where have you been. No one has seen you in seven years." Hiruzen said as he returned to his desk, "In fact no one was able to find you in that amount of time, you can't even return to the orphanage because the last caretaker allowed the other orphans to trash your room."_

 _"That is okay because let me guess, there wasn't much of mine to be destroyed." Hiruzen was shocked; it all made sense now when the owner of the orphanage saw what was trashed as her own stuff in Naruto's old room and none of his were there at all. Those bullies never saw what was inside Naruto's room so they didn't know that they were trashing the stuff that belonged to the owner! No wonder they were punished for it, Hiruzen remembered the looks on their faces from his magic orb that he uses to scour the village from his office._

 _"Anyway, are you going to live here from now on?" Hiruzen with a hopeful tone; he had known the Fourth Hokage well and that his successor asked of the old leader to take care of Naruto for some reason that he refused to share; that was nothing short of trying to rid the guilt in his heart. This will not continue for long though as Naruto is not the same boy that everyone thinks as a loud, naïve idiot._

 _"I am asked to be the connection between this village and the world outside so I will be drafted back and forth at times. I just want to make out the best of life and a home that no one can lay their hands on while I am on missions. You are the Hokage, this will nothing to do Gramps." Naruto explained brief and to the point. Hiruzen sighed, he has been no different than a senile old man for a leader as he was only the figure head, his civilian council and the advisers had been stepping out of line by running the village to spread their hate and the worst part is Hiruzen never tried to stop it._

 _"Fine Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said as he then took out a black scroll before writing something on it. He then handed it over to Naruto who took it with his curiosity pecked, "That will your ticket into the Academy here you will then be allowed to be part of a Ninja team where you will work up the rank ladder." Naruto nodded and then left with directions to the academy while his master stayed behind in the office. Naruto never even caught one word of any discussion before he left the tower._

 _Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

Meanwhile, as Naruto was watching his store, one of his fellow academy students and also the ones learning under him was just walking about. She had spent a good two hours practicing her Knocking abilities; the woman prefer the art since there is hardly ever any blood spilled with used. And more specifically is the branch art known as 'Moxibustion Knocking', it involves a long time to learn but pays off as a temporary youth potion; that is what it does and since woman hate to look old when they become elderly, they will practically beg to learn it.

And yet this girl who was a civilian and yet she worked hard to become a Kunoichi as her lessons showed that ninjas are all about looking your best out in the field; that was to be saved for all those ceremonies and meetings. But the greatest development was that she used to fawn over the Uchiha in the academy but like the others, she hadn't one bit. Instead, she decided to move on with the belief that Sasuke just wasn't interested in dating any of them; like there is one fish or two in a bowl, there are countless fish in an ocean. This girl was like a fisher-woman hoping to catch the 'best fish in the ocean' but instead another fish had actually let her catch him and that is all that matters to a fisher-woman like herself.

"Excuse me." Speak of the devil, that girl turned to see that same Uchiha but he didn't have his brooding and arrogant look like the Academy classroom. He looked like he was acting in a friendlier, in a creepy way to say the least. She could just see the falseness of his posture and lust was fresh in his eyeballs. "You are Lita right?" It shows that Sasuke is trying to make it look like he actually is aware of their names despite ignoring them 24/7. "I am feeling like going a date with a beautiful girl and you happen to be qualify, when are you available?" This was supposed to work on any girl but Sasuke never thought he will talk about such things; it shows that he actually misses hearing hordes of girls ask for a date with him.

Lita just smiled, she knew this will happen and whatever is going to follow, she is ready for it. "Never. I am sorry Uchiha but I already have a boyfriend and I was simply taking a walk as a break for training. I am not in the mood for a date yet." That simple and to the point, it would have been better if Sasuke actually took 'no' for an answer.

"You are not going anywhere!" Sasuke then grabbed Lita by the throat with an angry look like a lord who had been denied of his next meal. "I am Sasuke Uchiha! An Elite and whatever I want, I get!"

"Too bad big boy because if you think that this is going to get a date with me, a taken girl and a Kunoichi in the making." Lita said calmly, she at least got a little more confident after facing danger on a regular basis; oh well, she can always take a shower after training.

"You? A Kunoichi? Don't make me laugh!" Sasuke is slowly making the wrong words to this girl, "You are nothing but a fan girl who will rather die than get dirty! That is nothing a Kunoichi is and you will never become one as a result!" Perhaps that this nonsense is because Sasuke noticed that when he either says something harsh or gentle to his fan girls, they still fawn over him.

"That maybe so but that is all six months ago. Naruto-sensei does wonders." Lita said with new devolution and loyalty to a boy who had treated them in six months kinder than Sasuke ever did in two years.

"The Dobe!?" Sasuke had come up with that name despite the fact that Naruto was on the way to become the top student in the Academy, replacing Sasuke. That development didn't sit well with the Uchiha. "He is just a fraud and an outsider! This village is stupid to favor an outsider over me! A born Elite! And you are not going to do it anymore when I am through to you!" In his rage and lust for Lita, Sasuke never noticed that the academy girl blinked at some from behind and then took out a knocking gun that took a few weeks or allowance and D-ranks to afford.

" **Knocking**!" Before the Uchiha could even respond, he was hit in the neck and the spine by two knocking guns. One from Lita and another for a boy who had been spying on the Uchiha for anything like this to happen.

"Nice going Lita-chan! I thought he nearly had you! You always pull through don't you?" That boy happened to be another civilian that got outside training from Naruto as well and Lita's boyfriend.

"Thanks Ruke-kun, you almost made yourself a gay stalker just to protect me when the Emo-Teme pulls a dirty move~!" Now this civilian was still a fan girl but for her boyfriend who kissed her on the lips in which she returned; it turned out that Naruto was also the village's biggest matchmaker and got nearly all his students hooked up with a partner of the different sex. Not that anyone complained, Naruto was just getting ready for his turn at dating; thankfully he had someone already he wanted to go out with so no matter who tried to seduce him, it wouldn't work at all.

XXXXX

And that is all what Naruto had done in the first six months. As for the second six months, he had started to teach them various forms of knocking. Some of them wanted to simply use knocking for missions involving capture or when they need to escape; some wanted to learn the combat style centering around knocking so they both do damage and paralyze their opponents for them get the upper hand; some wanted to use long range knocking for sniper missions; while others wanted to learn how to use medical knocking.

Since he is still learning, Naruto merely gave scrolls on those knocking types for them to learn from; it was all Naruto could do after being allowed to make copies of his master's notes. He will just keep their physical knocking as knocking takes strength to break through any tough skin of their targets, speed to move around attacks to perform the knocking and the endurance to do it many times in a row and under a few seconds which can burn energy like crazy.

Also he managed to actually get the Hokage to grow his backbone again to actually expand on the academy circulation and especially when it came to learning Jutsu. While keeping the original three which are the **Bunshin no Jutsu** , **Kawarimi no Jutsu** , and the **Henge no Jutsu** , there were more advanced Jutsu that inspired every single student in that same year; the more powerful version of the **Bunshin no Jutsu** that was called the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** actually created real clones from which any experience, memory or learned skill will be sent to the creator upon dispelling but it all required high Genin chakra levels to even make one. Another was called the **Shunshin no Jutsu** which allowed the user to move at great speeds that makes the appearance of a person disappearing in a puff of smoke. Finally the **Gyaku Henge no Jutsu** (1) which works like the regular **Henge no Jutsu** but instead on the user's body, it transforms anything they touch for real. So far, the Clan Heirs are the only ones that are learning these new three Jutsu but the civilians are catching up if they keep up their daily training.

With these, any student is double ready for nearly anything that can happen during a Shinobi mission. Nut the real ice breaker was when Naruto was returning to his own home he had bought from some landowners a while back, he was greeted by civilian parents and clan heads. They wanted to actually thank Naruto for helping their children who want to become Shinobi; the blonde was still expecting to be told to stay away from them, as to 'not spread his evil' to the children.

Ultimately, Naruto had accomplished three things in his year as a resident of Konoha, a change from his life under Knocking Master Jiro; the one man and expert of the same art that had successfully changed his life. After those seven years of training and growing up, Naruto had won the respect of the population, his age group and the clan heads. Something that Naruto thought he will have a better chance of dying of old age before that can happen.

But now it was nearly time for something that will cause plenty of interesting changes to the blonde's life to say the least. As the year comes to a close, it will be time for the students to try and graduate from the Academy. Only then they will gain a headband as proof they are ready to become Genin. This is sure going to be a big change in Naruto's life, whatever positive or negative; no one knows and no needs too because it will still happen.

End of Chapter 3

 ***I must say thank you for all the support you gave me ever since I first started this story. I really helped me great! This has been a blast! But I can still do better one day so please be there when I do and I will keep at my chapter making. Have a nice day!***

 **1.** **Gyaku Henge no Jutsu – Reverse Transformation Technique; one I made up for the sake of the new and improved academy system since I keep seeing the idea for one in other Naruto fanfics.**


	4. Teams

Knocking Master Naruto

Teams

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Knocking Master Naruto,_

 _Ultimately, Naruto had accomplished three things in his year as a resident of Konoha, a change from his life under Knocking Master Jiro; the one man and expert of the same art that had successfully changed his life. After those seven years of training and growing up, Naruto had won the respect of the population, his age group and the clan heads. Something that Naruto thought he will have a better chance of dying of old age before that can happen._

 _But now it was nearly time for something that will cause plenty of interesting changes to the blonde's life to say the least. As the year comes to a close, it will be time for the students to try and graduate from the Academy. Only then they will gain a headband as proof they are ready to become Genin. This is sure going to be a big change in Naruto's life, whatever positive or negative; no one knows and no needs too because it will still happen._

"Good morning everyone." Naruto said as he arrived at the classroom for his graduation exam. Everyone else was already there and greeted him like so,

"Good morning Sensei!" They know how silly it was but they have learned a lot more under Naruto than they did regularly in the academy. And this got a lot more serious with the parents once they notice it. They started to complain to the civilian council who had taken over some of the Shinobi responsibilities by taking advantage of their place along the Shinobi council and the Hokage; speaking of whom, he was reduced to nothing but a figurehead for the civilians to control and bend to their will with lies that they were be good children and take care of the village.

The only way to solve this problem was to get the Hokage to realize what was going wrong with him. It was going to be tough because the civilians had gotten a little too comfortable with their heads filled with air and their hand covered in power. They even control the Shinobi police force that follow orders on the spot without question. Too bad that the civilians don't approve of this development; they believed that they were at the top of the game along with the other Shinobi villages and will stay that way. To them, it doesn't matter what they do, like an apple never spoiling even cut in half and left to spoil in the dry air.

"Thanks for the welcome. Let's all hope to become great Shinobi and train to be strong enough to protect what is yours that you treasure more than the whole world itself!" Naruto was always the natural born leader and knew the right words to get everyone railed up.

"YEAH!"

"SHUT UP!" Unfortunately, there was another person that was no appreciative of the students being this energetic and eager. It made it harder to do his job. But not today, everyone had silenced right at the sound of Iruka Umino, the main instructor of the Academy. "Thank you and now we will begin our team setups."

After listing the Civilians into the first six teams, it was time to start with the clan heirs and the ones who have the most experience with Ninjutsu in general.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame." Normally there will a cheer nearly loud enough to shatter glass but with enough encounters with Killer Intent, daring Sakura to do so, she had finally gotten out of the habit. That is relief for windows and sensitive ears everywhere.

"Team Eight will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Choji Akimichi." Everyone, this time cheered for the first two mentioned. When Naruto had landed the civilian students into couples, they all wanted to return the favor with him. So they decided that the best girl for their 'Naruto-sensei' was to be the girl that he went to out of all the girls in the village. Naruto himself just went to his new teammates and gave them a friendly arm slug on the shoulders causing Hinata to blush while trying not to blush and Shikamaru to smile while trying not to let a burp out from his mouth in disrespect.

"Team Nine is still in circulations so we will skip to Team Ten; Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara." That was met by some groans because it was them the only Shinobi heirs left and they were not one the best of terms; they just had no way of connecting at all. Anyway, they just suck it up and tried to make the best out of a hormone driven boy, a fashion loving girl and a lazy sack of bones.

Iruka gave his 'good luck' speech to every team and wishes them the best of times to come for all of them. They then were instructed to wait for their teachers in which they didn't have long to wait when six teachers came and took their teams to separate places for some 'test' they were uttering.

The next came Kurenai Yūhi, and her boyfriend Asuma Sarutobi. They were some of the highest regarded Jonin in Konoha and thus they were given the honor of teaching Genin to be as good as they are. Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. Meanwhile, Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"Team Eight with me." Kurenai said.

"Team Ten with me." Asuma said as soon as Kurenai did.

Naruto and his team said farewell to the others until they cross paths again, just like what he said to every civilian team that had left already. The only team left in the room will be Team Seven, pity they had to get a teacher who is late on the first day.

XXXXX

Naruto and his new team arrived at not a Training Ground but a Dango shop for some reason. "Okay team, I am sure you are wondering why I have led you here." Kurenai pointed out the oblivious and the Genin all nodded, "It is because I want you to steel that woman's dango and tea without being detected and bring those to me. I am sure that if you do a good job, I will treat you to some of this place's best food."

It was definitely different but it did define what they both thought of a Shinobi; being able to fool, evade and sneak around even their own allies. If they fool their friends then they can fool their enemies. After getting a good view first of their target, it was a woman for sure that has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. She looked like a very good Kunoichi or whatever, the point is that it won't be an easy job sneaking around here and stealing her food.

After a while on the roof, Naruto was thinking. Until he widen his eyes and smirked. "I have got a plan. It will be risky and one mess up with ruin it all. So I need you both to do your best and keep this in mind, what we are going to do is completely in our element. Never lose confidence in yourself and we will be Shinobi." Hinata and Choji both nodded and listened in to what they needed to do.

Later, while Kurenai was waiting, she noticed that Choji was simply walking into the bar and right next to his target. "That looks good but have you tried to use some pepper on the chilly, some salt on vegetable and some cheese on the tomato paste? I have heard it makes the taste even better." Choji said causally to the woman, he was hailed from a clan that eats so much and loves food so much that their tongues and knowledge of the science of cooking was the top notch than any other clan in Konoha.

"Huh. I never did try that, why not. I have nothing to lose with all these Dango over here to try out." The target said and got to find the right seasonings to use but never noticed that a certain hand in a fist format had hovered over the dango and spread something all over them. Meanwhile, Choji had taken one of the salt shakers and replaced it with something that seemed to be an exact replica. It was just in time for the target to grab the 'salt shaker' and spread over her dango.

Choji just stood there while the target was eating the Dango until she started to move a little slow and never noticed that another hand had pressed some kind of hand held device to both her legs, causing them to go numb and limp. Then Choji patted the target woman a little hard and she fell to the counter but looked like she was somehow in slow motion as her reaction was like that of a hour hand on a clock when you keep looking at it go.

Then Hinata and Naruto appeared to take the tea and Dango respectfully from the target like it was their given right on their thirteenth birthday or something. "Mission accomplished Sensei. Enjoy them and please stick out for the show." Naruto said as he and his team took seats on the bench next to Kurenai and they all watched the target slowly get up from the counter only to shout,

"Where the hell is my dango!?" She looked furiously until she saw it in Kurenai's hands. "Nai-chan!? What the…OWW!" The women caused others to laugh when she tripped on her own limp legs and feel to kiss the dirt under her feet. "What is wrong with my legs!? What the fucking hell is going on!?"

"Sorry Anko-chan but I just couldn't resist seeing how my team will pass my test. And you were a pretty easy target given the right circumstances and the right Genin for the job." Kurenai said causally, finally addressing the target by name.

"I was a target!? Nai-chan!" Anko yelled while trying to find out what is wrong with her legs. And more than that, how did someone paralyze them while she never noticed? Naruto explained that Choji had spiked some of the salt so that it had an agent which can make one so relaxed that they lost any aggressive or craving, the length of time depends solely on how much is made and so was the scale of effect. Then Hinata will scatter another spice that had made the dango lose it scent and kill any scent that goes near them, making all the better to be stolen. Then Naruto will use Anko's intense relaxation to stun her legs that were already numb so that she can't move to catch them when she recovered early. "Smooth plan brats but I don't want to be a guinea pig again, especially if it involves dango. Understand?"

Team Eight nodded and Kurenai left them off, saying that they passed with flying colors on the lesson of stealth and sabotage that Shinobi are expected to pull off to get their hands on their targets. If only the other Jonin teachers can think of such tests other than the predictable and dull Bell Test. Seriously that time is wasted if the team members never get along naturally. Why can't anyone learn that?

XXXXX

Later that day, the Jonin instructors were in the Hokage's office and with good news to share. "So if I have gotten all of your reports right, all of the teams had passed and mainly the civilian teams? The Shinobi Team just barely got through?"

"Yes sir. This Naruto Uzumaki really is a miracle worker because the other villages don't have so many teams passing in one year." One of them that were assigned some of the civilians answered. Everyone else around him all nodded in agreement, except for one of course.

"So what? I will still raise the best team there is an even better than anyone filled with civilians. They just know the basics and don't have the unique skills to make it through the Shinobi world alone." Kakashi Hatake is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes. Kakashi's personality is further emphasized by his generally lazy expression, aloof mannerisms, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. Kakashi donned the standard Jonin attire: a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace.

And just wasn't happy for some reason that everyone was so happy about Civilians being Shinobi. Perhaps it is because Kakashi resents them and thinks that those who were born into Shinobi blood are the only ones that deserve the title.

"I am sure of that Kakashi but we are now undergoing something that we only dreamed off and we were about to give up until Naruto-kun came along. Let's just see where this goes, then you can criticize Naruto-kun on his achievement." Hiruzen, the Hokage, said and the other muttered along.

End of Chapter 4.

 ***Here you are! I hope it is good and staying the plot because I am feeling like when I work overtime with all this, I might fall behind in my school work. Then again, it was just the first week and yet my parents want me to have fun other than this. I just wish I won't be a stick in the mud and enjoy it because I am trying to balance out my life and my goal is to make it to George Mason in the end.**


	5. Detour to the Country of Wave

Knocking Master Naruto

Detour to the Country of Wave

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Knocking Master Naruto,_

 _Later that day, the Jonin instructors were in the Hokage's office and with good news to share. "So if I have gotten all of your reports right, all of the teams had passed and mainly the civilian teams? The Shinobi Team just barely got through?"_

 _"Yes sir. This Naruto Uzumaki really is a miracle worker because the other villages don't have so many teams passing in one year." One of them that were assigned some of the civilians answered. Everyone else around him all nodded in agreement, except for one of course._

 _"So what? I will still raise the best team there is an even better than anyone filled with civilians. They just know the basics and don't have the unique skills to make it through the Shinobi world alone." Kakashi Hatake is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes. Kakashi's personality is further emphasized by his generally lazy expression, aloof mannerisms, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. Kakashi donned the standard Jonin attire: a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace._

 _And just wasn't happy for some reason that everyone was so happy about Civilians being Shinobi. Perhaps it is because Kakashi resents them and thinks that those who were born into Shinobi blood are the only ones that deserve the title._

" _I am sure of that Kakashi but we are now undergoing something that we only dreamed off and we were about to give up until Naruto-kun came along. Let's just see where this goes, then you can criticize Naruto-kun on his achievement." Hiruzen, the Hokage, said and the other muttered along._

"I still don't see what the big fuss was about, Sensei. Tora is just fine." Naruto said to the various faces of disbelief. They were staring at a young red furred cat that had a blow on her left ear and snuggled in Naruto's arm like a freshly born kitten in the warmth of the mother cat.

It definitely helped for Naruto to notice on how dirty and malnourished Tora was given that his fur was nearly going to all fall off and that his ribs were visible through his hide. With a good warm and bubble bath and a well cooked fish had got Tora to get imprinted on Team Eight. Tora never scratched them and instead always ran into their arms when he saw either one of them. Tora even loved the belly rubs Hinata gave him that tickled him in a way that made him look like a kitten all over again.

"The big fuss is that something like you haven't save us from Tora years ago." Kurenai said while giggling along with her team. It has been three months since the Academy Graduation Exams and while they are still doing D-rank missions or civilian chores to be blunt and more specific, Team Eight has been training for sure.

Kurenai was an expert in the art of Genjutsu, illusions. While most go for Ninjutsu, learning Genjutsu actually has its benefits as Kurenai had the best chakra control in all the village, under the Hokage that is. That was mostly what Team Eight learned, how to actually use the least amount of chakra for every one of their Jutsu; with that in mind and in hand, either one of the Genin could last a lot longer in battle.

But that wasn't the only thing that benefited the village over the past three months. It was that every single team, with the exception of Team Seven, had been completing the minimum of two hundred D-ranks and even managed to complete their first C-rank which included missions like escorting, termination of bandits, search for a hard to obtain item and etc. The reason that Team Eight hadn't gotten a C-rank was that Naruto continued to share his knowledge and experience with the Art of Knocking to not only his fellow Genin but also to the other Shinobi who found the foreign art very interesting. It also helped that Naruto also granted the knowledge on how to produce the Knocking Guns to be used by the beginners and civilians for basic use and the masters for more complicated feats of Knocking.

But that is pretty much where all the god stuff ends because Team Seven turned out to be the only one who doesn't see why D-ranks are necessary to a ninja team. What is more, they always carry this aura of superiority around the other ninja teams; they want to establish themselves as automatically the best because they were 'the elite from birth'. It was really annoying and the worst part is that the ANBU and the Council is going to make sure that no one gets back with a fist to the face any time soon.

"Hello Naruto, looks like you did it again." Hiruzen said, completely used to all these minor reasons to have a heart attack. It happened again when Lady Shijimi came to pick up Tora and Naruto had actually stood up to a woman with such high class for Tora's sake and all those who don't want try and catch the terrible and tiny terror Tora, again.

"Hokage-sama, I need to talk to you now!" But that good mood had to be ruined when, speak of the devil, Team Seven barges in with Sasuke looking like he was going to blow up. Kakashi was trying to keep Sasuke from doing something that he will regret but Sakura and Shino were not making it easier in their own way; Sakura tried to make Sasuke's rage seemed to be justified while Shino said nothing about the thing at all.

And Hiruzen thought he was going to have a quiet day. He then took a random file from a pile labeled 'C-rank' on reflex and handed it to Kurenai. "Please, spare yourself of what I am doomed of." Hiruzen said with a dramatic tone but Kurenai was not to defy the word of her Hokage so she just nodded and took herself and her team out of the Hokage Office while Sasuke begun to complain about something he just won't tolerate personally.

XXXXX

It was a week after getting that C-rank mission to retrieve a very special herb from a very dangerous mountainside on the borders of Fire Country, Team Eight were on their way back to Konoha when they were intercepted. By a hawk that is the type used by Shinobi to deliver messages in a way that bandits or enemies can't break if they captured the hawks.

Kurenai retrieved the message while her team fed the hawk in return with a very special treat that Choji's family had come up with generations ago and taught him to always carry at least a small bag of it when he became an active Shinobi. When the hawk was rested and full, it nuzzled against every single one of the Genin before leaving for the village again, leaving Kurenai looking rather frustrated at the scroll message.

"What is wrong sensei? Do we need to do another C-rank all of a sudden?" Naruto asked while Kurenai raised her eyebrow.

"What a coincidence Naruto-kun because you are not very far off." Kurenai said and offered the scroll for Naruto and the rest of Team Eight to read it.

"What!? We are to help Team Seven with their mission!? The mission that turned A-rank!?" Naruto said in disbelief that his teammates shared in terms of mere expressions. "If we do, that Teme will never let us hear the end of it." Naruto grumbled,

"Ahem." Surprisingly, Hinata, Choji and Kurenai all said so before they all released a huge sigh.

"Let's go everyone and get this over with." Team Eight nodded and forgot about the trail leading to Konoha and made a huge detour towards the village that was supposedly on the border of Fire Country and Water Country.

Much latter, Team Eight had been informed that the C-rank mission first turned to B-rank when the Demon Brothers arrived and after the head of Team Seven's client. Even though they were done in, the mission finally became an A-rank when the boss of the Demon Brothers, Zabuza Momochi, arrived to try and do what the B-rank Demon Brothers couldn't do.

Kakashi was able to fend off Zabuza who was saved by an unknown but fake Hunter Ninja but the Jonin had to get some rest form his severe Chakra Exhaustion. That was why Team Eight had found Kakashi in bed while the Genin where trying to figure out why they needed to train; because if Zabuza was saved by an impostor for a hunter Shinobi, then he will be back and fully healed. And yet that wasn't the only problems for Team Eight,

"What!? They haven't learned even tree walking yet!? I thought you would have been a better teacher than that!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice.

"Oh shut up Dobe! Like you were one yourself, lying about training those cannon fodder back in the academy. You are worse than me!" Sasuke retorted, making Naruto sigh once more time.

"You got that right." Naruto said seriously and before Sasuke could puff his chest full of pride, "I only taught them about my Knocking and my own Jutsu and not the basics that were saved for those who graduated from the Academy. And that is better than you who refused every single student who asked for even the slightest amount of help. So I think you got that last statement reversed." Naruto said with a smirk that got under Sasuke's skin.

"Enough Naruto, yelling about it won't help them catch up." Kurenai said with a firm tone that she had developed during her days as a Shinobi and dreaming of being a teacher and eventually a mother but she just won't tell anyone about that one. "Now come on outside Genin."

Kurneai took Team Seven to a forest filled with sturdy trees that was conveniently located not far from the client's house. "This is a waste of time, why do we need to train when we can just beat Zabuza again?"

"Because he won't be on his own like before Teme. Now look closely." Naruto said before he and the rest of Team Eight started to walk to their own trees and surprised Team Seven by virtually walking up the bark until they settled on the bottom side of the branches. "This is the most basic exercise that a Shinobi can practice with and now you should be expected to complete this by dinner time if you are as you say you are." Naruto is in a challenging tone, smirking at how jealous Sasuke looked when he saw the 'inferior Shinobi' walk up trees when he couldn't.

"You bet I would because I am Sasuke Uchihhhaaa~!" Sasuke yelled but when he tried to step on the bark of another tree, he was set off like he stepped on a bombshell. With that, he was sent really hard into three more trees, through the very bark until a fourth tree had finally stopped him.

"And that is your first lesson Teme, nothing about being a Shinobi will be easy." Naruto said with a creepy smile that made Sakura cringe in fear, Shino raise his eyebrow in ever so clam curiosity while Team Eight sighed very deeply once more; they know what is going to happen when Naruto dropped down without as much as a sound, taking out one of his Knocking Guns and relaxing his trigger finger on the handle.

End of Chapter 5.

 ***Hey! Things have been tough with exam weeks starting the mouth of research papers. I am just glad to finally get started instead of waiting until the last two weeks. I just can't believe that I have been forgetting about all these stories and tried to do what takes me entire weeks to complete. I need to take a little break and focus on the chapters that never take that long.***


	6. The Ways of the Knocking Hunter

Knocking Master Naruto

The Ways of the Knocking Hunter

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Knocking Master Naruto,_

 _It was a week after getting that C-rank mission to retrieve a very special herb from a very dangerous mountainside on the borders of Fire Country, Team Eight were on their way back to Konoha when they were intercepted. By a hawk that is the type used by Shinobi to deliver messages in a way that bandits or enemies can't break if they captured the hawks._

 _Kurenai retrieved the message while her team fed the hawk in return with a very special treat that Choji's family had come up with generations ago and taught him to always carry at least a small bag of it when he became an active Shinobi. When the hawk was rested and full, it nuzzled against every single one of the Genin before leaving for the village again, leaving Kurenai looking rather frustrated at the scroll message._

 _"What is wrong sensei? Do we need to do another C-rank all of a sudden?" Naruto asked while Kurenai raised her eyebrow._

 _"What a coincidence Naruto-kun because you are not very far off." Kurenai said and offered the scroll for Naruto and the rest of Team Eight to read it._

 _"What!? We are to help Team Seven with their mission!? The mission that turned A-rank!?" Naruto said in disbelief that his teammates shared in terms of mere expressions. "If we do, that Teme will never let us hear the end of it." Naruto grumbled,_

 _"Ahem." Surprisingly, Hinata, Choji and Kurenai all said so before they all released a huge sigh._

 _"Let's go everyone and get this over with." Team Eight nodded and forgot about the trail leading to Konoha and made a huge detour towards the village that was supposedly on the border of Fire Country and Water Country._

 _Much latter, Team Eight had been informed that the C-rank mission first turned to B-rank when the Demon Brothers arrived and after the head of Team Seven's client. Even though they were done in, the mission finally became an A-rank when the boss of the Demon Brothers, Zabuza Momochi, arrived to try and do what the B-rank Demon Brothers couldn't do._

 _Kakashi was able to fend off Zabuza who was saved by an unknown but fake Hunter Ninja but the Jonin had to get some rest form his severe Chakra Exhaustion. That was why Team Eight had found Kakashi in bed while the Genin where trying to figure out why they needed to train; because if Zabuza was saved by an impostor for a hunter Shinobi, then he will be back and fully healed. And yet that wasn't the only problems for Team Eight,_

 _"What!? They haven't learned even tree walking yet!? I thought you would have been a better teacher than that!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice._

 _"Oh shut up Dobe! Like you were one yourself, lying about training those cannon fodder back in the academy. You are worse than me!" Sasuke retorted, making Naruto sigh once more time._

 _"You got that right." Naruto said seriously and before Sasuke could puff his chest full of pride, "I only taught them about my Knocking and my own Jutsu and not the basics that were saved for those who graduated from the Academy. And that is better than you who refused every single student who asked for even the slightest amount of help. So I think you got that last statement reversed." Naruto said with a smirk that got under Sasuke's skin._

 _"Enough Naruto, yelling about it won't help them catch up." Kurenai said with a firm tone that she had developed during her days as a Shinobi and dreaming of being a teacher and eventually a mother but she just won't tell anyone about that one. "Now come on outside Genin."_

 _Kurneai took Team Seven to a forest filled with sturdy trees that was conveniently located not far from the client's house. "This is a waste of time, why do we need to train when we can just beat Zabuza again?"_

 _"Because he won't be on his own like before Teme. Now look closely." Naruto said before he and the rest of Team Eight started to walk to their own trees and surprised Team Seven by virtually walking up the bark until they settled on the bottom side of the branches. "This is the most basic exercise that a Shinobi can practice with and now you should be expected to complete this by dinner time if you are as you say you are." Naruto is in a challenging tone, smirking at how jealous Sasuke looked when he saw the 'inferior Shinobi' walk up trees when he couldn't._

 _"You bet I would because I am Sasuke Uchihhhaaa~!" Sasuke yelled but when he tried to step on the bark of another tree, he was set off like he stepped on a bombshell. With that, he was sent really hard into three more trees, through the very bark until a fourth tree had finally stopped him._

 _"And that is your first lesson Teme, nothing about being a Shinobi will be easy." Naruto said with a creepy smile that made Sakura cringe in fear, Shino raise his eyebrow in ever so clam curiosity while Team Eight sighed very deeply once more; they know what is going to happen when Naruto dropped down without as much as a sound, taking out one of his Knocking Guns and relaxing his trigger finger on the handle._

"What happened to my Genin!?" That voice which was followed by a sharp groan was something only a lazy teacher like Kakashi can ever pull out of his throat. But that was to be justified when he saw that his students looked like they were drained of their color and life force, giving off the impression of being nothing but zombies.

"Nothing that shouldn't have done to them three months ago. No thanks to your laziness." Naruto said, ignoring the glare of self-denial while pushing the dead tired Genin into their seats.

They were so hungry that they wanted to eat everything on the table and yet they were also so hungry that they only ate what was inches in range because their arms hurt to extend them. That must be what it feels when all the joints are rusted over.

"I serious think that if you want to keep your status as a Jonin then you need to set a better example as a Sensei. It is not my fault that you are so late and so lazy because you are also pretty pathetic when it came to morning and honoring dead people's words." Naruto said while looking away from Kakashi's attempt at a glare to make Naruto feel at least a little guilty at how hard the blonde forced the Genin into training on the first day.

And this went on all week and it may seem like child abuse and torture rather than training but it had good results and Team Seven not only completed basic Tree Walking but also Water Walking and Cliff Climbing that required only one hand used while the other held a weight on the backside. It helped that Naruto also introduced another exercise which involved an Shinobi balancing as much stones they can on top of each other with nothing but their chakra; it was supposed to show just how much a Shinobi has and how well it was controlled by spreading it into a thin line that caused the rocks to stick together like magnets.

Sakura always beat both Sasuke and Shino in every single one of these exercises and she did in a way that she hoped to show her crush that she wasn't useless. Instead, Sasuke despised her even more as an ignorant show-off who only proved that a 'fan-girl' is better than him at these exercises.

Naruto gave her a really hard wake-up call when he told Sakura to keep up the exercises until she was completely dry of chakra reserves. This was especially easy since the secret to Sakura's very high Chakra control is her very low Chakra _reserves_. That was because she doesn't ever work out even during the academy, relying on her smarts to get the title of being the 'Kunoichi of the Year'.

But the training showed some good results, if you will call them that given that Shino was the only one who actually payed close attention to Naruto's training while Sasuke spent most of that time brooding and Sakura crushing on him like always. They won't even listen to Hinata or Kurenai when they tried to help the 'Rookie of the Year' learn along with his 'Most Loyal Girlfriend'.

But thankfully, there was always the second thing to do during that week of waiting for Zabuza to return. That was helping Tazuna, the Client for this Wave mission, help with the bridge he was building; it made perfect sense for an island to require trade by shipping but this one was under tyrannical rule so a bridge will end it all. No wonder Gato of Gato Shipping Inc. wants Tazuna dead before that can happen. Naruto just made sure that if Gato tries something other than hiring and sending out hired Missing Ninjas to take out the bridge builder while the latter does his job; it was hard work since the threat of Gato was slowly but surely frightening the other bridge builders into quitting.

But then, the eventual day has come to signal that one week has passed and what is worst is that Tazuna needed to be at the bridge because he was just about done with it. That is why he asked of the Konoha teams to accompany him there is that if there is any danger there, Tazuna will be protected and kept safe to complete the bridge out of Nami. "Hello old man, I still need that reward money Gato had promised." A voice that was foreign to Team Eight but to Team Seven and Tazuna, it was like they were being greeted by the Shinigami himself.

"Genin, protect the client. Kakashi and I can handle this." Kurenai said but Zabuza still heard her and instead chuckled.

"Don't think that I am here alone. Haku will finish off your pathetic little children. Go!" Zabuza shouted in the mist and screams were heard from the Genin but Kurenai and Kakashi had to brace for their fight with the revived A-rank rogue ninja.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto volunteered to stay behind because he wanted to make some last minute adjustments to his gear and staying up late the previous night had made him sleep in. Of course, that was a good excuse to cover a strange feeling that something is going to happen to the client's house when the bridge builder approached the unfinished bridge today. And just then,

"Leave my mom alone!" Those two grunts, who had appeared at the house to kidnap Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna, and hold her for ransom, turned to see a little boy who wore similar fisherman's clothes to fit his small stature. He also looked like he had been crying for some time and not gained enough sleep lately; his eyes were just so baggy and black under his hat. "I mean it! Leave her alone!"

The grunts gave him the time to talk but instead, they found night impossible to take a boy like that seriously. They laughed very hard instead,

"You better leave us alone. We are payed big bucks to do this and if we don't get our money than how are we going to pay for our life's needs! Now get losss~!" One of those grunts tried to make this boy run away until he felt dizzy and weak in the legs all of a sudden; he fell to the ground with a lout thud and right before his partner fell the same way.

"Sorry I am late Inari, this good guy and hero complex is just too strong." The boy turned to see a very familiar blonde looking done on the grunts with a Knocking Gun in hand. Inari just bulldozed his way into Naruto's arms. "Hey, it is okay. Your mom is safe and so are you so why are you still scared?"

"B-because of w-what I did t-to you N-naruto-san. You s-saved m-me even a-after how I called y-you a coward! I a-am sorry!" Inari shouted, not budging from his position. Naruto just sighed,

"Listen Inari, you need help and you got it. You don't need to ask of it anything else. Just watch over your mother." Naruto finally was able to pry Inari off and left for the direction of the bridge. "Just do what your father wanted you to do." Naruto stopped for a second and whispered that into the wind, not really caring if Inari heard him or not.

Later, when Naruto got to the bridge, it was a sight that was hidden in a dense fog curtesy of Zabuza who lives up to his horrible moniker; Demon of the Mist. And yet Naruto had to hunt and track his prey in worst conditions so he still charged into the mist. He had a little surprise ready for any enemy in the mist and it is a really nasty one.

XXXXX

"Dammit, what is up with that stupid boy and his Jutsu!? How are we supposed to hit him!?" Sasuke was just riddled with cuts and boiling in anger. He was also trapped in a dome prison that was constructed out of ice mirror slabs that just won't melt to his Jutsu.

"Now, now little Uchiha. Don't say such things, I am about to kill you and I will be an idiot if I told an enemy of mine everything there is to know about my Jutsu. And don't even try to use Genjutsu on me." A voice that sounded like a woman's had started to echo throughout the ice mirror dome which only made Sasuke even angrier.

"I told you to wait before you charged in like a wild boar Sasuke and now we can't even get you out." Sasuke just scoffed at the voice of reason that was Choji who had bruised and bloodied hands; most likely from trying to shatter the mirrors with his clan techniques.

"This Jutsu is definitely an A-rank and that will be the main reason we can't overcome it. Perhaps Uchiha-san will just try to survive until Kurenai-san or Kakashi-sensei will break it." Shino said until he nimbly dodged an incoming fist that was targeted at his head. It landed on another one of the mirrors, making the owner cry in pain.

It turned out to be Sakura, always ready to strike at someone who said anything that she didn't like, whatever about her or Sasuke. "You were always such a jerk! Can't you see that this girl is playing mean!? Stop her already!" Sakura was always very bossy, thinking that if she was the most loyal to Sasuke, that she will be granted her the right to order every other Genin or anyone else around for that matter.

"Actually Haku is a boy and you better duck." Another voice came out of the blue and into the fog, confusing the Genin who heard it perfectly clear but soon found themselves obeying and falling out of the way of the water from below the bridge that formed some kind of sphere above the bridge. Looking at it in shock and awe, the Genin soon turned terrorized when the water 'planet' sprouted thorns that somehow shattered the mirrors, sending shards of ice everywhere.

"What the hell was that!? And why didn't I do it!?" Sasuke shouted, angrier than shocked and afraid; angry that this water planet solved the problem on the bridge and he sure didn't know how to summon such a thing.

"And I was looking forward to having a drink with you after this mess Teme. It is just my **Drink** from my **Full Course Menu**. **Ocean Thorn Planet**. Such is impressive and you will love the taste." That voice became clearer as the source of it finally showed himself as Naruto Uzumaki.

Looking back, everyone saw that same blue and floating planet of water just hover above the bridge with thorns both on the surface and on the two rings which make it look very similar to the basic appearance of an raw atom.

 **[Ocean Thorn Planet. Non-living Nature Rare Phenomenon. Capture Level Immeasurable.]**

"What do you mean **Drink** Dobe? What **Full Course Menu**? You are not making any sense!" Sasuke was right in Naruto's face, still angry that someone like him had 'interfered' with the former's match. "And you can't drink ocean water!" Sasuke shouldn't have said that when Naruto's ' **Drink** ' splashed with one of its rings.

"Don't lose your focus on the enemy in a battle Sasuke, most Shinobi got killed for less." Naruto said very calmly and everyone saw Haku, trying to get in a sneak attack until that chance was blown along with Sasuke himself. "Now get rid of this mist." Naruto said to the big blue floating planet of water to stab at the mist with its thorns so fast that the balance of water moisture that was needed to maintain the Mist was disturbed. "Now stay on standby."

Everyone saw Naruto's ' **Drink** ' disappear from the bridge but soon forgot all about it when the Mist revealed more than Zabuza covered from head to toe in wounds with the two Konoha Jonin. It revealed an old and short man wearing fancy clothes to match the jewelry on his hands and his walking cane; behind him was a full army of mercuries.

"Gato!" The A-rank Rogue Shinobi shouted in disbelief and anger. "I told you that I will take care of the tree hugging ninjas and kill the old man! You promised to pay me after I was done! All I need is more time!"

"My, my look at that boys. The 'Demon of the Mist' is pleading to me like a beaten slave. He is still that big sucker and disappointment as always." Gato mocked Zabuza with his squeaky voice, like that of a croaking mouse. His hired killers laughed along with him.

Zabuza growled that his body was too tired to take on an army after thinking he could handle two Jonin level Shinobi. But he then felt like someone oiled his joints and removed the pain. Zabuza saw the same blonde boy who arrived to save the day. "Don't get any ideas. Just do what you want." The rogue ninja smirked and saw nothing.

"Gato…" Moving at speeds that he never thought possible and with reflexes that were sharper than a rose thorn, Zabuza was right in front of Gato, sword at hand and ready for some blood. "DIE!" And death did indeed occur the very second after that word was said.

Gato's body was sliced clean in half with a complete dialogical angle, through his insides, through his torso and through his arms. It all were cut and for a regular person like Gato, it only took a split second for him to die. Zabuza somehow felt both delighted and repulsed to feel and taste Gato's blood on his clothes and in his mouth. The mercuries were too shocked to even move from their spot as the same horrible tasting blood was spread on their own clothes and faces.

That didn't last long though when one of them shouted, "He just killed our meal ticket! Get him!" They soon charged at Zabuza who suddenly felt weak and pained all over his body once again. The mercuries soon beat on him mercilessly which really disgusted the Genin watching and Haku was being held back by Kakashi.

Naruto just watched all this over with his eyes covered in darkness and seemed to be as lifeless as a statue. Hinata, who had been protecting Tazuna until she sent him back to the house ever since Naruto arrived, looked at her teammate in worry, this side of Naruto was something of Team Eight's dark secret ever since they saw this happen sometime after the Genin test and this mission. This was proven when Kurenai and Choji looked at the blonde with the same look of worry and fear as Hinata.

No one dared touch Naruto since had all the power at his fingertips to kill anyone else on the bridge. That is until Naruto suddenly twitched his head upwards very violently, they heard something of bones cracking. "Now!" Naruto shouted as if to shake the bridge with his voice alone but that wasn't what did cause it to happen.

The same water from underneath the bridge had roared to life and washed the mercuries off of Zabuza's broken body. That was relief for Haku and most of the Genin while shock to Kakashi and Kurenai. Sasuke still was fuming that all this is happening because of the power the 'Class Dobe' has and he doesn't. But every single one of these responses were put to rest when they saw the mercuries sent to the air by the living ocean water and they landed, on spikes and thorns made of the very same water; this caused the ocean water to be redden from the blood of the mercuries spilled out of their bodies.

This has made most of the Genin really sick and green, ready to vomit out their last meal. The Jonin were forced to relive what they saw in their war days and can't decide if this was so bloody that it won't be used even in the fiercest of battles between two nations which hated each other's existence. Haku just ignored it, somehow, and focused his attention on Naruto who seemed to not be deterred by this bloodshed. "Who the hell are you!?"

Naruto turned back slowly, with the blood on his face adding in for creepy points that was topped off by the grin which was like that of a mad beast. "I am merely Naruto Uzumaki, grandson of Jiro, 'The Rampaging Beast'."

End of Chapter 6.

 ***This week has been hectic for sure, with all this writer's block and exams to study for, I thought that will never get these chapters finished. I also have this event this weekend that I am just falling to pieces in all this waiting.***


	7. Exams and Cheating

Knocking Master Naruto

Exams and Cheating

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

 _Previously on Knocking Master Naruto,_

 _Looking back, everyone saw that same blue and floating planet of water just hover above the bridge with thorns both on the surface and on the two rings which make it look very similar to the basic appearance of an raw atom._

 _ **[Ocean Thorn Planet. Non-living Nature Rare Phenomenon. Capture Level Immeasurable.]**_

 _"What do you mean_ _ **Drink**_ _Dobe? What Full Course Menu? You are not making any sense!" Sasuke was right in Naruto's face, still angry that someone like him had 'interfered' with the former's match. "And you can't drink ocean water!" Sasuke shouldn't have said that when Naruto's_ _ **'Drink'**_ _splashed with one of its rings._

 _"Don't lose your focus on the enemy in a battle Sasuke, most Shinobi got killed for less." Naruto said very calmly and everyone saw Haku, trying to get in a sneak attack until that chance was blown along with Sasuke himself. "Now get rid of this mist." Naruto said to the big blue floating planet of water to stab at the mist with its thorns so fast that the balance of water moisture that was needed to maintain the Mist was disturbed. "Now stay on standby."_

 _Everyone saw Naruto's_ _ **'Drink'**_ _disappear from the bridge but soon forgot all about it when the Mist revealed more than Zabuza covered from head to toe in wounds with the two Konoha Jonin. It revealed an old and short man wearing fancy clothes to match the jewelry on his hands and his walking cane; behind him was a full army of mercuries._

 _"Gato!" The A-rank Rogue Shinobi shouted in disbelief and anger. "I told you that I will take care of the tree hugging ninjas and kill the old man! You promised to pay me after I was done! All I need is more time!"_

 _"My, my look at that boys. The 'Demon of the Mist' is pleading to me like a beaten slave. He is still that big sucker and disappointment as always." Gato mocked Zabuza with his squeaky voice, like that of a croaking mouse. His hired killers laughed along with him._

 _Zabuza growled that his body was too tired to take on an army after thinking he could handle two Jonin level Shinobi. But he then felt like someone oiled his joints and removed the pain. Zabuza saw the same blonde boy who arrived to save the day. "Don't get any ideas. Just do what you want." The rogue ninja smirked and saw nothing._

 _"Gato…" Moving at speeds that he never thought possible and with reflexes that were sharper than a rose thorn, Zabuza was right in front of Gato, sword at hand and ready for some blood. "DIE!" And death did indeed occur the very second after that word was said._

 _Gato's body was sliced clean in half with a complete dialogical angle, through his insides, through his torso and through his arms. It all were cut and for a regular person like Gato, it only took a split second for him to die. Zabuza somehow felt both delighted and repulsed to feel and taste Gato's blood on his clothes and in his mouth. The mercuries were too shocked to even move from their spot as the same horrible tasting blood was spread on their own clothes and faces._

 _That didn't last long though when one of them shouted, "He just killed our meal ticket! Get him!" They soon charged at Zabuza who suddenly felt weak and pained all over his body once again. The mercuries soon beat on him mercilessly which really disgusted the Genin watching and Haku was being held back by Kakashi._

 _Naruto just watched all this over with his eyes covered in darkness and seemed to be as lifeless as a statue. Hinata, who had been protecting Tazuna until she sent him back to the house ever since Naruto arrived, looked at her teammate in worry, this side of Naruto was something of Team Eight's dark secret ever since they saw this happen sometime after the Genin test and this mission. This was proven when Kurenai and Choji looked at the blonde with the same look of worry and fear as Hinata._

 _No one dared touch Naruto since had all the power at his fingertips to kill anyone else on the bridge. That is until Naruto suddenly twitched his head upwards very violently, they heard something of bones cracking. "Now!" Naruto shouted as if to shake the bridge with his voice alone but that wasn't what did cause it to happen._

 _The same water from underneath the bridge had roared to life and washed the mercuries off of Zabuza's broken body. That was relief for Haku and most of the Genin while shock to Kakashi and Kurenai. Sasuke still was fuming that all this is happening because of the power the 'Class Dobe' has and he doesn't. But every single one of these responses were put to rest when they saw the mercuries sent to the air by the living ocean water and they landed, on spikes and thorns made of the very same water; this caused the ocean water to be redden from the blood of the mercuries spilled out of their bodies._

 _This has made most of the Genin really sick and green, ready to vomit out their last meal. The Jonin were forced to relive what they saw in their war days and can't decide if this was so bloody that it won't be used even in the fiercest of battles between two nations which hated each other's existence. Haku just ignored it, somehow, and focused his attention on Naruto who seemed to not be deterred by this bloodshed. "Who the hell are you!?"_

 _Naruto turned back slowly, with the blood on his face adding in for creepy points that was topped off by the grin which was like that of a mad beast. "I am merely Naruto Uzumaki, grandson of Jiro, 'The Rampaging Beast'."_

"Your grandfather Jiro, 'The Rampaging Beast'…?" Hiruzen parroted while inside his office in the top of the Hokage Tower. "Why was I never told before? I thought that you said keeping secrets was mean Naruto-kun." Hiruzen teased but he was silenced by a dark glare.

"I sure did and yet you never gave me jack about what I deserve to know, you only answered saying that it will instead put me in danger. Like I never was and that I can't keep a secret to keep myself safe." Naruto retorted. Hiruzen just sighed deeply at how Naruto knows just how to hit where it hurts the most.

"Anyways. I am going to have to really get to work if you don't want any unnecessary attention after your little stunt in the Nami village. Meanwhile, keep training because unless your teacher has already told you that it is that time of year again." Seeing their faces of curiously and proved Hiruzen right that they weren't. "Please leave while I will try to handle this development. And you really are hard on an old man still Naruto."

Later, within the village, Team Eight were at a popular bridge used by teams to meet up with their teachers. "So what was the Hokage talking about Sensei?" Hinata asked Kurenai and everyone else wanted to know which made the Genjutsu Mistress giggle at the sight. Their looks of pleading and begging to know just made them all so adorable.

"He is talking about the annual Chunin Exams that happen in each of the five Shinobi Villages each year. If a team enters and makes it to the end will earn the promotion to Chunin." Kurenai explained the basics. "But it will be designed to put you and your team in situations that will require everything there is to a Shinobi in order to get out and process. And trust me, teams had failed and even some of those…died." Kurenai added some flair to prove her point.

"So…" Naruto said under all this. "What are we going to do about this if we have a very good chance to fail or die?" Kurenai didn't answer, verbally, but she didn't need too because Team Eight cringed under that very un-pretty smirk.

XXXXX

A couple of weeks later,

"What do you mean we can't enter all of our teams to the Exams!? They had finally graduated from the Academy and they are Genin like the rest of the former Academy Students!" Hiruzen sighed for the umpteenth time that same day to hear all these complaints from the majority of his Jonin Instructors.

Still, it was something that was painfully hard to admit. Ever since Naruto had somehow motivated every single Academy student, that were mostly civilians, into taking their education and Shinobi training serious, it was the first time in Shinobi History that every student graduated from the Academy and passed their Genin Test. Still,

"I have told you all before, if we admit thirty Genin to the Exams then it will be impossible for them all to compete at the same time. Besides, there are more ways to promote Genin than the Exams." Hiruzen said and the complaining Jonin saw it and no longer had anything to say against their leader. "I will see to it that the Exams get the bare maximum of Genin and meanwhile, the remaining Genin will be noted on the various other methods to a promotion and if all else fails then I can count on Naruto to fix this mess."

"We are asking Naruto to what we can't? Just what is he to all of us? Why can't we just admit that we can't do it for once and let themselves handle it?" Another Jonin had to ask but before Hiruzen could answer,

"Because if that is the case then you better leave the Chunin Exams to those who hadn't had their first C-rank turn into an A-rank and still survived. Then Team Eight and Team Seven are more candidates for Chunin this year. Same for Team Nine since they actually have the skill and experience to back up any boastfulness" That is a voice that, by now, everyone knew perfectly.

"Naruto-kun!" The said blonde jumped from the ceiling, somehow hidden perfectly from even the Hokage himself, and landed on the ground in the same way cats do naturally. "How did you get in here!?"

"Never ask a wolf on how it found its prey because they never answer. I am a Shinobi." Naruto said. "Anyhow, I thought that after I did you a favor and helped you set the record for the amount of Genin in one year, you will actually be a little more grateful than this." Naruto smirked as he saw that he successfully dragged a verbal dagger through Hiruzen's chest. "But if you want a situation to this problem that you started…" Naruto trailed off with an evil smirk that somehow, everyone else picked up because they started to show the exact style of smirk to Hiruzen themselves.

XXXXX  
"Today's the day." Those three words sure made everyone's morning once they got out of their beds and headed over to the building where the Chunin Exams were to be held, according to the papers allowing a Shinobi team to try at them.

"It sure is Naruto-kun! I am so excited!" Hinata shouted which Choji nearly cringed from the sheer volume. 'Nearly' is true since he still remembered how loud Sakura was in the Academy. Hinata is still like a mouse compared to that siren screech that surprised Choji that no windows shattered at all.

Regardless, Team Eight made their way to the building where the Jonin said the start of the exams were being held. Inside, there were many more Genin around their age group, flooding the hallways. It took a hassle to keep themselves together as thy made their way deeper into the hallways until they reached the room labeled '301', where the Exams will begin. But when they found the stairs from the first floor to the second, there wasn't a set to the third floor in the same room so they had to move through another hallway to the next set of stairs. That was where they saw,

"Please! Please let us through! We need to be in there to do the exams!" Team Eight saw a girl a year older than any of them it looked like. She wore the standard Kunoichi uniform with her black hair in large knots that were like panda or giant mouse ears. On her belt were various pouches and two storage scrolls.

She was talking to a couple of guards who were almost a couple years older than any of the Genin. They both wore Chunin uniforms and yet these two looked a lot like a pair that Naruto knew personally. That was why Naruto ignored the sight but the rest of his team didn't see what Naruto did.

Choji was about to ask what is happening and saw that the sign above the set of doors that the two guards were on both sides of, '301'. Choji thought that this was the spot but Hinata gently tugged him away and so did the strange panda girl as well. When they both looked at Hinata in an effort to ask, or in the panda girl's case, demand to know what is going on when they saw Naruto facing them both.

He moved his hands to swirl upward and then the number two before shaking his head and then point ahead and finally, showed the number three with his fingers again. Naruto then moved ahead while Hinata followed after him. It took only a few moments for Choji and the Panda girl to realize that they nearly fell for a trick and that costed them valuable time.

"Where is our teammate!? What did you do to Tenten!?" The two Shinobi heard it loud and clear far off into the hallway where Naruto and Hinata went on ahead. The other Genin heard it but somehow payed it no mind. But Choji and the Panda Girl couldn't do such a thing and hurried over to see what is going on.

They both saw Naruto and Hinata trying to talk and calm down another two Genin. One had a hideously green spandex with a perfect bowl cut and bandages all over his body. The other was a much more mature looking Genin and seemed like an older, male version of Hinata with those familiar white eyes and uniform.

"Lee! Neji-kun! Stop it!" The panda girl called out for them and when Lee and Neji saw here, they hurried together. It was like those three were part of a Shinobi team like Team Eight.

"Tenten! Where were you!? We have been wasting youth moments looking for you!?" Lee said and while Team Eight could see Neji's disgust clearly, he simply sighed.

"What he said. We could have been disqualified because of you!" Neji said in a scolding tone that Tenten, the panda girl, cringed and somehow shrank under the shame and guilt. "Anyways we need to get going!" Neji said and when he passed Team Eight, "And thanks once again Sensei."

That was barely a whisper but Naruto had trained and honed his senses to pick it up anyways. He nodded and signaled for his team to move too while trying to avoid eye contact; the Exams will only punish alliances between teams instead of rewarding them. And when the exams punish, it is usually very nasty and deadly.

But when they reached the door leading to the second set of stairs to the third floor, they encountered not only Kurenai but seemingly the teacher of the new set of Genin that appeared to know Naruto very well. His name was Mighty Guy, Jonin teacher and leader of Team Nine that graduated a year before Team Eight, Seven and Ten. He wore a green spandex that was more mature and thus more ugly than Lee's; in fact, Guy was like Lee's father in terms of personality and that they all speak of something dreadful, called the 'Flames of Youth'.

Ignoring all that, Kurenai told both teams that coming together is a sure first sign of natural teamwork. Moving on, they reached the stairs and were sure that they were in the right place but were locked out of room '301'. To pass the time, they talked with the other teams while trying to settle down the uneasy atmosphere. Also, they had to save one of their own from getting the wrong side.

Kabuto, taking his seventh try at the Exams according to himself, had foolishly tried to make some sales with cards that promised to sell out any of the Genin participating in the exams. Naruto had to get him out of trouble be keeping those cards from even being read once until a poof of smoke came the protector for the start of the Exams, Ibiki Morino.

Ibiki was a man with a large, imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars which included long slash marks. "Alright, relaxing and playing time is over you maggots! Into the room, no hesitating! Do you want to be disqualified!?"

Everyone hurried to gather themselves from the presence that Ibiki had settled in the air. Then every Genin flooded out of the hallway and into the room to find a seat among the multiple ones laid out to be taken. But get this, no Genin from the same team are allowed to sit anywhere next to one and another!

Pretty soon, everyone was scattered around and were all given a sheet from one of the Chunin from Ibiki's squad to watch over the Exam. It was nine, very advanced questions that were from the Academy but these questions were for college students, making the Academy seem like an Elementary School. "You have an entire hour to get these done. Then it will be time for the last and hardest question. And remember, if you fail this then you can forget about your promotion until next time. And that will take a while, for sure. So don't screw up." Ibiki announced with a sadist smirk in order to intimidate the Genin.

XXXXX

"Are you serious Hokage-sama!? Why haven't you told me about Ibiki, the least that he is in there with my team!?" Kurenai shouted. She just learned that Ibiki Morino is the best and cruelest man in the Interrogation section of Konoha, proven by his nickname as the Konoha's 'Mind Sadist', preferring mental torture and trauma over physical.

"I am sorry Kurenai but Ibiki had been wanting to do this for years and I am sure that among the Chunin Exams in the past won't be as special as this year's. And it only makes sense to do this special year with special people that specialize in all this." Hiruzen said and Kurenai only groaned.

"If I was told even a week ahead of time, I would have made my team ready for this!" Kurenai yelled and now everyone was groaning, feeling the same way about their own teams. "All I can hope is that Naruto can actually do his wonders from the Academy with a fresh set of strangers and this time, actual Genin." Kurenai, staring at that same doors, almost like she wants to melt her way inside and take command of things.

XXXXX

"Times up! Pencils down now!" Ibiki shouted when the hour has passed. Everyone jumped in their seats from the sudden break in the silence. But they got themselves together in time to hear the question that will determine if they will get through and continue with the rest of the Exams. "Now, if you were asked to take the question but to get it wrong means you will die. To get it right then you solely will get through and leave your team behind. Choose."

"B-but that is not fair!"

"Why should we try to leave our teams behind!?"

"What kind of question will kill us if we get it wrong anyways!?"

"SHUT UP!" Ibiki shouted. "I make the rules and you will follow them. Now choose because if you give up then you and your team will live but will have to leave the exams for good. Now choose." Ibiki said plainly and sending out more KI to convince the Genin to dare anything. But Ibiki was shocked to see that no one was leaving, or budging from their seats. They all looked at Naruto, including those who were just taking it as an example from the native Genin.

Meanwhile, the blonde had no look of worry at all. He was actually smirking like this was child's play. "And what is so funny brat? Do you serious take this lightly, you have everyone's fate on your shoulders. Anyone dying will be your own undoing!"

"So?" Naruto said casually and Ibiki was peaked at the simple response. "There is no such thing as taking it safe as a Shinobi. Death is the norm but the only way to truly die is to give up. When we fall by trying then we won't die, remembered for our efforts. That is why I am not, my team are not, my village is not, and no one is going to give up. Do your worst, you can't kill us."

Ibiki looked like was going to explode until he suddenly had a smirk himself. "In that case, you have sealed the fates of every Genin in this room and you…" Everyone braced for what is to happen. "Pass." Ibiki smirked even more with the coming protests and questions about the tenth question. "Shut up. You guys are too easy and that was just to weed out the weak minded and it seemed that thanks to a blonde brat, I have failed. For the first time in my life I have failed to break anyone." Ibiki said and stared at Naruto,

"You are going to continue to have the lives of these Genin on your shoulders now there is more competition than we can handle. That is why you will take responsibility brat. And for once I know you can do it." Ibiki said and that officially was the end of the first part of the Chunin Exams; to gain info in a tight environment and taking chances not for one's gain but for the future of their teammates.

End of Chapter 7.

 ***Thanks once again for the support, this week of final were really hard to make sure I did my time right to study. And trust me, the weekend could be easier and more enjoyable if I didn't need to study a grand total of forty pages in study guides. Tell if you had their week of finals a lot like that.**


	8. The Dangerous Intruder in the Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Toriko.**

Knocking Master Naruto

The Dangerous Intruder in the Forest

 _Previously on Knocking Master Naruto,_

" _Are you serious Hokage-sama!? Why haven't you told me about Ibiki, the least that he is in there with my team!?" Kurenai shouted. She just learned that Ibiki Morino is the best and cruelest man in the Interrogation section of Konoha, proven by his nickname as the Konoha's 'Mind Sadist', preferring mental torture and trauma over physical._

" _I am sorry Kurenai but Ibiki had been wanting to do this for years and I am sure that among the Chunin Exams in the past won't be as special as this year's. And it only makes sense to do this special year with special people that specialize in all this." Hiruzen said and Kurenai only groaned._

" _If I was told even a week ahead of time, I would have made my team ready for this!" Kurenai yelled and now everyone was groaning, feeling the same way about their own teams. "All I can hope is that Naruto can actually do his wonders from the Academy with a fresh set of strangers and this time, actual Genin." Kurenai, staring at that same doors, almost like she wants to melt her way inside and take command of things._

 _XXXXX_

" _Times up! Pencils down now!" Ibiki shouted when the hour has passed. Everyone jumped in their seats from the sudden break in the silence. But they got themselves together in time to hear the question that will determine if they will get through and continue with the rest of the Exams. "Now, if you were asked to take the question but to get it wrong means you will die. To get it right then you solely will get through and leave your team behind. Choose."_

" _B-but that is not fair!"_

" _Why should we try to leave our teams behind!?"_

" _What kind of question will kill us if we get it wrong anyways!?"_

" _SHUT UP!" Ibiki shouted. "I make the rules and you will follow them. Now choose because if you give up then you and your team will live but will have to leave the exams for good. Now choose." Ibiki said plainly and sending out more KI to convince the Genin to dare anything. But Ibiki was shocked to see that no one was leaving, or budging from their seats. They all looked at Naruto, including those who were just taking it as an example from the native Genin._

 _Meanwhile, the blonde had no look of worry at all. He was actually smirking like this was child's play. "And what is so funny brat? Do you serious take this lightly, you have everyone's fate on your shoulders. Anyone dying will be your own undoing!"_

" _So?" Naruto said casually and Ibiki was peaked at the simple response. "There is no such thing as taking it safe as a Shinobi. Death is the norm but the only way to truly die is to give up. When we fall by trying then we won't die, remembered for our efforts. That is why I am not, my team are not, my village is not, and no one is going to give up. Do your worst, you can't kill us."_

 _Ibiki looked like was going to explode until he suddenly had a smirk himself. "In that case, you have sealed the fates of every Genin in this room and you…" Everyone braced for what is to happen. "Pass." Ibiki smirked even more with the coming protests and questions about the tenth question. "Shut up. You guys are too easy and that was just to weed out the weak minded and it seemed that thanks to a blonde brat, I have failed. For the first time in my life I have failed to break anyone." Ibiki said and stared at Naruto,_

" _You are going to continue to have the lives of these Genin on your shoulders now there is more competition than we can handle. That is why you will take responsibility brat. And for once I know you can do it." Ibiki said and that officially was the end of the first part of the Chunin Exams; to gain info in a tight environment and taking chances not for one's gain but for the future of their teammates._

"A 7.5! What the hell brats!?" Everyone who weren't showing score signs groaned at the sight of how a woman that was twice their age was acting a lot eight year olds throwing a temper. Still, she was a beautiful and wild one; she was definitely the type to want the attention of the staring and gawking. Not with her kinky and revealing attire that she made no effort to cover up. She was Anko Mitarashi, a Jonin of Konoha and the proctor of the second part of the Chunin Exams.

And yes, this is the Anko that Kurenai had sent her team upon during their Genin Exam. "Well lady. You lost one point for ruining Ibiki's moment by being Kakashi's exact opposite." Naruto said as if he was the ringleader of these judges. Ignoring Anko sticking her tongue at the interrogator, "You lost another point for property damage." Anko huffed at the sight of the broken glass she shattered. "And a half-point for trying to introduce yourself when all we have to do is read the unnecessary banner. We are Genin, we can read."

Anko couldn't believe what she was seeing when Naruto finished his explanation, every other Genin nodded their heads and spoke in prefect unison. "Yes we can read lady. Thank you." It was pretty creepy to say the least. But Anko just shrugged it off and started to count.

"What the hell?" Anko said once again. "I thought you would have gotten at least this room half empty Ibiki!? You must be losing your touch!" Anko then teased the scarred man who was not amused by Anko's performance at all.

"Whatever you will think Anko, this bunch is nothing like the others in the previous years. We might get another surprise yet." Ibiki said and Anko just huffed.

"Okay then, I will be surprised if they will get to Training Ground 44 under half an hour. Starting now!" Anko shouted and everyone started to pile out of the room while the same woman left via the broken window, without even leaving some money to repair it! That was what got the Chunin within the room to groan again while Ibiki still wasn't amused.

He just collected the test papers until Ibiki grabbed Naruto's. There was just this one thing written on it, not answers, that got Ibiki's attention and eyes to scowl too. Then he ordered one of the Chunin pick off while the top interrogator left in a puff of smoke.

XXXXX

Later, at Training Ground 44 that is labeled like so with the help of a sign with the number that is on a steel fence. And on the other side of the fence to the Genin is a massive forest. And this forest had this feeling of danger and hostility; so much that much of the civilian teams were starting to shake in fear.

"Good that you're afraid." Now that should be Anko's line, considering her taste in prey but she didn't say that line. Naruto did. "While on the hunt, the one that is the least scared is the one that has the least chance of encountering prey. It is always better to let your prey find you instead of you finding them. This will be your first hunt so don't hold back and use everything you have to make sure you make it."

Now Naruto could have been taking to himself but instead, every team that either learned under him or receive equipment from him nodded their heads. Their fear was still obvious but they weren't shaking like leafs in the wind, instead they were as sturdy as fully grown trees. "Aw, look what you have down to my collection of cute Genin~!" That screeching voice, somewhat like Sakura's at the academy had tried to break their stance; it only made the Genin shudder, listening to the sound of the teacher scratching the blackboard.

"I know every single one of them lady. And I don't want them to back down on their greatest chance to learn what the hunt really is about." Naruto, even with Anko draping over his shoulder with a kunai to his throat. "And please let go or I will have make you eat nothing but cold hard soup for a mouth once I hit the right nerves in your mouth." Naruto said it causally and yet it was effective to use Anko's addiction to dango to turn the tables.

Anko then vanished from her seductive and intruding proximity to Naruto so she can get out of range from the boy's Knocking tech. "Anyways, we will doing the Second Part of the Chunin Exams here. In Training Ground 44 aka the Forest of Death!" Anko groaned to herself when no one even make a squeal. "The Second Exam is simple only on paper so don't forget it."

And then came a couple of Chunin by Anko's side with piles of scrolls in each pair of arms. One pile had the Kanji for 'Earth' while the other pile had the same lettering but for 'Heaven' instead. "Each of these scrolls will be given separately to each of you and your teams. Your objective is to complete the Heaven and Earth pair and make it to the tower right in the center of the forest. And if you try to cheat and get there first then you and your team will be disqualified for good. And you have only five days max to do this part so good luck and don't die."

"What about dinner?" Choji just had to ask before everyone glared at him to shut up. Which he did with a whimper.

"There is no BBQ restaurant in this forest boy. You better improvise or your will just die. And please don't, your mother won't take the Exams as an excuse." Anko said with a groan. Choji's mother is like the other wives to the heads of the Shinobi Clans, they know how to get their point across and treasure their children than their husbands at times. "Now the Second Part of the Exam will begin…now!"

XXXXX

As soon as those words left Anko's mouth, everyone raced in after writing their names on some kind of parchment. The Chunin, who gave them out, said that it was so there will be no legal lawsuit against the hosting village if a Genin did die during this stage of the Chunin Exams. With that out of the way, it was an all-out race to get their remaining scroll and get to the tower.

But this Second Exam was all about trying to find a prize in a dangerous jungle that also tried to make sure no Genin Team will ever make it to the tower. Not with illusions and traps around every turn. The teams of Genin will have to survive in hostile and unknown territory with help only on the other side. But for a certain team, there will something more to this then just getting the scroll and getting to a tower.

"Hold it." Naruto said, as the de facto leader of the team when Kurenai is not present to do it herself. Hinata and Choji both know that Naruto has the most experience with this that is called hunting; they are going to trust Naruto's word, judgement and instincts. When Naruto's team halted, Naruto acted like a hunting dog and sniffed the area before twitching again but got up to speak in a voice as clear as ever. "Yep. There are three people heading out way and they have this nearly faint reek of snakes. Just like with another one from the crowds."

Team Eight got on their guard just in time for a complete Genin Team to appear right before their eyes. And they all had the headbands with the symbol of a musical note, the sign of the latest Shinobi Village that is called Otogakure. "Well, well, well. We were hoping for another team but instead we get the one that is insulting his village by including pathetic civilians into your ranks." The one that acted as the leader of the team spoke in an eerie tone that got Team Eight even stiffer on their guard.

"I am flattered despite your disrespect." Naruto said and before anyone could ask, "You are talking to me like I am already the Hokage. Too bad that I am not that stupid, Dosu Kinuta of Team Dosu." Naruto said which got the leader to widen his eyes. "Your team which is composed of Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi am I right?" Now the rest of the team is as shocked as Dosu. This gave Team Eight the chance to see what this team looked like.

Dosu had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was. He has short black hair.

Zaku had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death (死, shi) down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate, resembling Yamato's. As with his team-mates Dosu and Kin, he wore a snake-patterned scarf around his neck.

Kin had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf, much like her team-mates.

"How does a tree-hugger like you know our names!?" Kin shouted until she and her team were silenced when Naruto took out a familiar looking deck of cards. "But the scar head from the First Part took them!"

"Took them? I was the one who gave Kabuto's deck to him because that boy was being naughty and tried to sell us out." Naruto said and his team took a peek at the cards and then understood it all. "Now this cards are not Kabuto's, I made them."

"You copied the info off of that four-eye's deck!? What kind of a hypocrite are you to say that he is going to sell us out!?" Zaku then shouted but when Naruto threw his deck of cards at their feet, Team Dosu had learned the truth behind those cards immediately.

"I don't know what kind I am because I am not so much of a hypocrite since I didn't sell anyone out. I was only interested in the names and which village you are part of. And the pictures were a big help too." Naruto said in a smug tone. It was true, the cards had no info on the Oto Shinobi other than their names, their photo ids and the label of being Otogakure Genin. There wasn't anything else on those cards!

"Now if you don't mind me asking why are you wasting your time with us. I saw you take an 'Earth Scroll' that is showing out of your pockets…" Naruto said and the Oto Shinobi looked to see their scroll not secure and hidden. "And we have an 'Earth Scroll' too." Naruto surprised and worried his team by showing their scroll casually. "So there is no reason for you to waste your time."

"Your right Konoha brat." Dosu finally spoke again, in a tone that matched his personal as a mummy like Genin. "But we still have our orders and our Kage wants a certain Uchiha dead."

"And yet you see that neither of us are the Uchiha. In fact we haven't seen another team before you once the Second Part started." Naruto retorted. "You will have to ask someone else and for their own scroll."

"Shut up!" Zaku shouted, "We have wasted our time with you and now you must die, those are the rules." More like the words of a madman. That was to be the thoughts of everyone present in creepy unison.

"Sorry guys." Naruto whispered and sent Knocking needles towards Hinata and Choji who, despite the training the field of the art, had no way of seeing this coming. They blacked out without a hitch. And while they were out conscious, Naruto made a couple of clones to transport their bodies to somewhere safer. Once that was done,

"Now shall we begin?" Naruto said with two Knocking guns in his two hands, ready for anything. And Naruto hoped so because anything could have meant a certain encounter intruding a battle to count as well.

XXXXX

When Hinata and Choji finally found their teammate after waking up in a different section of the forest, the section of the forest looked like it was turned into a battlefield. There were the bodies of those two Oto Shinobi just lying around, as still as stone. And they were just as cold when they tried to find any sign of life; they had been dead for hours.

Then there was the large imprint of something with the shape of a giant snake in the ground. Only there was no body of a giant snake anywhere to be found. Instead, something else was found. Something human and with blonde hair, wearing a certain jacket. But that blonde sure wasn't behaving like a human.

Hinata was worried to see that Naruto was twitching like mad, almost if his body was being violently rocked. She tried to calm him down by placing her hand on his shoulder. When that seemed to have no effect, Hinata didn't give up and instead got a little bold considering the circumstances. She kissed him on the cheek! While Choji was surprised to see this strange new side to Hinata but was also as relived as she was when Naruto had stopped shaking at least.

"Hinata-chan…Choji…" But that voice still was there and reminded Team Eight of the terrible sight at first glance. "We all should be careful in these woods. There is a rogue Shinobi here, an S-rank in the wanted posters." Naruto said and both of his teammates gasped. An s-rank Shinobi, whatever legal or criminal, was someone to be feared. It didn't matter if that Shinobi wore the same headband or not, the need for high respect for these skilled and dangerous Shinobi is present in everyone that comes across them. "He reeks of snakes, even more than the Oto Genin Team, medicine and dried blood. _Human_ dried blood."

As if that wasn't the scariest thing of the day yet, the worse came when Naruto's teammates placed all those words together. And it could only be one man, one Shinobi still out there. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, "Is. _He_. Here?"

"Yes." Naruto finally got back up and with a stance that had no openings, "Here. Within the Forest of Death with all its monstrous animals and insect predators, is now the most dangerous creature of them all. Orochimaru, the Hebi Sennin and one of Konoha's greatest traitors after Madara Uchiha."

End of Chapter 8.

 ***Hey! I got done after all! This one drove me up the wall to think of! Tell me what you think!***


End file.
